Opening the Door, To Your Heart
by Flying Inspired
Summary: DG They shared one night, with no strings attached. But what happens when there's suddenly a string? a person string? CHAP 9 Virginia has a vision, Cecilia is going to be taken
1. With One Kiss

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, ok?  
Claimer: the plot and any original characters I put in  
  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
Chapter 1: With One Kiss  
  
  
How this had happened was still, to me, a great mystery. All I do know is that it started with one, passionate kiss, and then spiraled out of control. It had happened the night after his graduation ball. Well actually it was my graduation night also, I was moved up. I was just sad and then he came to me, sneering as always. What came over me that second is still puzzling me, but I went up to him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The kiss turned more passionate, and before I knew it he had taken me to his room. That one kiss changed everything for me that night, do I regret it? No, not really, it was worth it.   
  
Flashback to 4 years ago  
  
The next morning when I woke up, I felt myself naked and his arms wrapped around me. If I had not known him better, I would say that he looked indeed cute and innocent.   
  
Knowing full well what I had done, I did proceed to leave. I wrote him a note and went back to my common room. This afternoon was the train home; I do hope I don't run into him again. Even though we shared a bed together, I would still blush like crazy. It's funny how my modesty always seems to do that to me. But, nevertheless, passionate he was, but then what can I expect from someone like him?   
  
  
When he awoke, he found that the bed was empty beside him, and replaced with a note, his face plastered with his usual smirk, he read the note:  
  
--For what it's worth thanks for the night, Malfoy--  
  
As if his smirk could not widen it did, and to himself he murmured, "Who knew that the smallest Weasel could be so passionate?"  
  
Malfoy got dressed realizing that he would not return to the school again, he had graduated; last night had been the ball. Flashback of the kiss occurred in his mind as he remembered the stunning dress the young Virginia Weasely had worn that night. She had gone with that stupid-half-of-a-brain Longbottom.   
  
Draping his cloak his cloak around his shoulders, he exited his room, and walked to the great hall. His eyes briefly flew to the lion's table, glancing for her, before his turned and sat at his table. Then he saw her, she entered, funny how she had a glow about her.   
  
'Well I do have a desirable effect on women,' Malfoy mused to himself, as she sat herself down near the 'Dream Team.'   
  
  
He was looking at me, I knew it. He was probably musing to himself how he's a magnet to all women, even Weaselys. I sighed to myself, I only wanted that one night, but watch him think I was in for a long term thing. Honestly, I knew exactly what I had gotten myself into, but that didn't matter, I got my one night.  
  
There was a sudden silence in the hall and I noticed that the farewell speech was being given, "Another year has passed…" though much after that was drowned out. Before I knew it we were heading to the train station.   
  
"Hermione, I'm sure we'll see each other again," Harry was trying to calm his saddened girlfriend, who seemed to think that this was the end.  
  
"Stupid, of course we're going to see each other again. I'm talking about the rest of our year," Hermione seemed to halt sobbing. She was currently in Harry's arms. Ron suddenly joined in the conversation, "I don't know. There is most definitely one person I DO NOT need to see again."  
  
"We know Ron, Malfoy. I do have to agree though," Harry seemed to see that Ron was heating up, slowly. At the mention of the silver headed's name, I was reminded AGAIN, of the night before. This was too much, I'm not going to sit here and listen to them relive memories. I wasn't in most of them. My thoughts towards the 'Dream Team' had long since changed years ago.   
  
My mask remained that of Ginny Weasely, timid, shy, and never talked back. Thank god that would change. I had told mother my plan to move out ever since Christmas, and she took it rather well and even encouraged me. Soon I would move out of the Burrow and become, Virginia Weasely. I would be strong, energetic, and fearless.   
  
I exited the compartment, after noting that they did not even notice. I walked towards the back of the train. I found an empty compartment and sat down. I took out my sketch book that I carried around. I had been working hard on one particular sketch. It was of a night scene, with the moon in the sky, nothing very special to others. But to me, it was a sign of hope. The night I had seen that, was the night I decided to become independent, it was the first step forward in my new life.   
  
"Well, hello Weasely," that husky and—I would never admit—sexy voice came from none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
I turned to him, and surprisingly I didn't blush like I thought. In fact I felt oddly empowered, "What is it?" My voice was strong, and for the first time I felt a new identity take place. He must have seen my sketchbook; I saw his eyes glance down. Much before I could realize what was happening, he had taken it. I watched, slightly nervous, as his eyes skimmed the page. I was surprised when he replied because I was expecting an insult, "These are pretty good, Weasely…"  
  
Though I should have known that was short lived,  
  
"…maybe you can sell it for money and help out your poor family." Then he smirked, evilly, how I would LOVE to wipe that right off. I must have actually wiped it off, because suddenly my hand hurt, and his cheek was red.  
  
I did it, I stood up to him, now for the comeback comment, "Watch it Malfoy, someday, I will surprise you." The train had stopped by the time I had said this and I collected my stuff and headed for the compartment door. I was stopped by him, his fingers wrapped around my wrist. He pushed me to him, and I was now trapped between his arms and his chest, to my back. He tilted his head and whispered in my ear, "You were indeed surprising last night, but…" He suddenly dropped me, "…Don't expect a repeat."  
  
He walked out, but like hell I was going to let him get the last word in. I got to my feet and yelled out the compartment door, "Of course not, why would I to someone who is like rotten vegetables?!" That was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. He didn't reply, wise git, as I walked to meet my mother.  
  
6 weeks later  
  
I was locked in the bathroom, trying to rationalize with myself, "GOD, Virginia what in seven hells have you gotten yourself into?????"  
  
It was only pure luck that I was leaving tonight, just like I had said to mother. Dad made sure no one pestered me as to where I was moving, I hadn't told anyone, I want to be alone. Now…I have to be. I bid farewell to my family that night and apparated to a port key station. I was going to great of a distance, so I needed to use a port key. "Port Key for Tokyo, Japan is leaving now," a voice announced over the speaker. That was me. I was in Tokyo before I knew it.   
  
There were many reasons I had picked Tokyo. One of the main reasons was that owl could not get to a great, large, and crowed city like Tokyo. Another was that her pen pal was there, so she would at least know somebody.  
  
About 5 months later…  
  
A scream was let out in the Tokyo Memorial Hospital. On that night,  
  
Cecilia Malfoy was born. On her birth certificate it would be Cecilia Malfoy, but to all that knew her except her mother, she was Cecilia Weasely, daughter of Virginia Weasely.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I do hope you liked, my schedule is one in that, whatever time I do get I TRY to write, so please do not demand chapters of me so soon.  
  
PLEASE leave a review ;) input on the story would be nice.  
  
Animegirl18 aka Hoshiko  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: With One Visit  
  
Draco Malfoy is in Tokyo personally handling business deals for his father,   
"…I assure you that my father is correct in this instant…"  
His day doesn't exactly go the way he wants so he heads to a bar, but who's the girl he sees there and why is she so familiar?  
"…Who are you…?" 


	2. With Your Visit

One kiss could change my life" After sharing the bed with Draco, Virginia ran away to Tokyo, Japan. With her a deep secret lives, she has a daughter. SO what happens when Draco is in Tokyo on business? and they meet? G/D R&R plz  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, ok?  
Claimer: Plot line and original characters  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
Chapter 2: With Your Visit  
  
"Damn it," Draco Malfoy, 4 years after he graduated from Hogwarts, was on his way to Tokyo, Japan. He was sent by his father to personally negotiate with his clients and see to it that they are satisfied, by any means possible. When his father had said any means possible, internally he had flinched. He was starting to see his father in a whole new light, for who he really was. And suddenly he didn't like his father all that much.  
  
Virginia Weasely's apartment in Tokyo, Japan…  
  
"CECILIA!!" I, 4 years after I graduated from Hogwarts, was trying to find my daughter, Cecilia, about 3 years old. I had succeeded in my dream. I was now Virginia to all that knew me. I was, as planned, strong, energetic, and fearless. I work at a local bar from 4-10 on weekdays, and on weekends I do the night shift while a friend takes care of my daughter. My daughter…it had been like yesterday that I was at the hospital, holding my daughter for the first time. She had gorgeous blond hair with, what would seem like, streaks of a pinkish color. She had gray gray-hazel eyes. In simple words, she was Cecilia Malfoy, daughter of Virginia Weasely and Draco Malfoy. But the world would never know that. I had it put that her birth name was indeed Cecilia Malfoy, but she would be called Cecilia Weasely.   
  
"Coming mommy," a cute and innocent voice filled the air. It had a slight English accent mixed with Japanese. Today was Saturday, and my daughter and I would be spending the day out. I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Cecilia making her way towards me. She was smiling, most likely at the thought of spending the day with me. I don't see her all that much, because of work. "Come, honey." I hand her a coat and pick her up as we exit.   
  
"It's good you're going out Virginia," a comforting voice came from behind me, as I turned and smiled at the visitor. It was my pen pal, Hoshiko Mizuki; Hoshi for short. I grinned at her before saying, "I know Hoshi, now we can finally go out. You'll be by tonight for dinner right?"   
  
"Of course, unless something keeps me," She replied and I gave her a short bow before leaving and walking down the hall towards the elevator.   
  
A hotel suite about 5 blocks from Virginia's apartment…  
  
"Is the best that you can do?" Draco spoke the hotel bellboy as he gestured about the room. The hotel bellboy stuttered a reply, "I-I do n-n-not know s-sir." The uneasiness of the bellboy was clearly visible to Draco as he muttered something, "Fine. Leave."  
  
The bellboy did not need to be told again, he left. Draco was staying at an American hotel in Tokyo. He had wanted to stay at a Japanese hotel, but his father wouldn't hear of it. Apparently his father's clients were also staying at this hotel, and the meeting would be at 3 o'clock. It was 12 now, so he had 3 hours to himself. Grabbing his jacket, Draco made his way to the lobby and out the front door. It was a chilly and windy day. He decided to just walk around for awhile.  
  
His eyes were focused on the ground as he was walking, he heard a conversation as two people exited the store, "Mummy, can I have that toy?" The little girl was pointing to a doll in the window. His head still bowed he heard the sad murmured reply from the lady, "Maybe for your birthday honey, it's coming up in two weeks." The voice did sound similar but he dismissed it. He walked past the two, brushing shoulders with the lady. He did not turn around and kept walking. She kept walking also; it was common to bump into someone on such a crowed street.  
  
____________________  
  
I had felt so bad when I said that she could possibly have it for her birthday. It was just that things weren't so good right now, finances and all. We spent the rest of the day in the park; went to lunch at our favorite restaurant at around 2. At the park, I watched merrily as she fed the ducks. It was at least eight o'clock when we got home. I had to leave for work in 2 hours. I caught a quick nap with Cecilia. I don't know how it happened, I must have wiped myself out during the day, but I woke up and glanced at the clock. 10:30. Ok, whatever. I registered about 5 seconds later that it was indeed ten thirty.   
  
I snapped up in bed, "Crap!" I glanced at Cecilia to make sure she didn't hear that. I got dressed in the bar's uniform and headed out the door. I knocked Hoshi's door, "Hoshi! Are you there?" I was relieved as a brown haired girl answered the door. She looked at me as it registered why I was there, "Oh my god! Sorry I completely forgot!? Sorry Virginia!"   
  
"It's ok. I just woke up myself. Now I'm late, take good care of her! Bye Hoshi," I yelled back to her while placing my boots and jacket on. I ran as fast as I could out into the streets. Finally I got to the bar; I ran in and went to the back.   
  
___________________  
  
Draco's meeting did definitely not go the way he wanted. The client was unbelievably stubborn. It took 3 hours to debate the topic at hand. In the end though the clients were still unsatisfied, so we were meeting again at 11 o'clock tomorrow. Draco was in serious need of a drink. He walked to a nearby bar and sat down, "Your waiter will be here in 5 minutes so please wait until then." Draco raised his head as he heard a brunette speak to him.   
  
He curtly nodded to the woman and she went to another table. I sat waiting for 5 minutes and finally I heard a voice above me, "What can I get you?" That voice was the same one he had heard somewhere, but he couldn't place it. He raised his head and saw none other than Virginia Weasely hold a pad in her hand and pen ready to write.   
  
"Weasely?" I heard that spoken to me many times, but only one person could say it with such—venom. I never wanted to see him again, but here he was, looking tired and in need of a drink.  
  
"Yes, what can I get you?" I maintained my façade because it was necessary to. I repeated my question, and waited for his order.  
  
"Scotch, on the rocks," I glanced at him more carefully and noticed his tired and drained looking eyes. His gray eyes, the same eyes that my daughter had. My daughter…that's right, Cecilia was Malfoy's daughter.   
  
I nodded and went to get his drink; what was I going to do?! It was one night, no string's attached. Now we have a daughter, it really looks like he hasn't changed. A new resolve formed in my mind, he must not know. I got his drink and walked back to the table to give it to him. I set it down in front of him. He grabbed my wrist and forced me to sit opposite him," Now enlighten me, what is the youngest Weasely doing in Tokyo?"  
  
I hesitated to tell him the truth, but my resolve burned in the back of my mind, "I live here now."  
  
"Live here?" he was shocked but it was a mock shock.  
"Yes, now I have to get back to my job," I have someone depending on me, I silently said the last part to myself. I got up and walked to the next table. The night passed from then, uneventfully. Though the whole time, his eyes were upon me, almost as if he is trying to figure me out. Figure me out? Not too many people did that for me. He asked for a lot more than just 2 drinks by the time my shift was over. Why was he drinking so much? Wait, just why to I care? It's because he's the father of Cecilia… God, that's right. I looked up at the clock; it was 4 in the morning already. My shift was over. I glanced over at Malfoy's table. He was passed out on the table.   
  
"God, why me?" Virginia wondered why was it that her customers that night had to be Draco Malfoy, and why did he have to get himself wasted. "Hey Rei! What do I do about that guy?" I gestured towards Malfoy as I spoke to my manger.   
  
"Dump him in the alley, you know the rules," Rei was her cruel and harsh manger. She had barely kept her job when she arrived today, but someone had covered for her luckily. Everyone who worked here, knew her hardship, and helped her out when they could; she was grateful for that much.  
  
I looked at Malfoy. Dump him in the alley? How so badly would I love to do that, but…It won't change the fact that he is Cecilia's father. Crap, I knew what I should do, but I knew that it was a very hard choice to make. It could risk the exposure of her daughter.   
  
Can not believe I am doing this; I prop him up using my shoulders to hoist him, "I'm leaving Rei!" I walked to the exit and started walked to my apartment; outside it I knocked and saw as Hoshi answered the door. "Hey Hoshi," I softly spoke to her as I walked into the apartment. I let Malfoy drop on the coach. God he was heavy, well actually he is a guy so that's ok.   
  
"Who's he?" Hoshi joked suggestively at me as I took my jacket and boots off. "God don't ask, it's been a long night," I caught onto the look on her face, "Not like that!" Worried that I might wake up Cecilia I grabbed onto Hoshi and brought her outside to the hallway to talk, "Listen Hoshi, I'm sorry to have to dump this onto you, but can you take care of Cecilia until I give the ok?" I looked pleadingly at her. She must have caught on to the seriousness of the situation and nodded approvingly.   
  
I sighed in relief and went into the apartment and came out with Cecilia in my arms, she was fast asleep. I handed her to Hoshi and thanked her again before walking back into the apartment. I looked at Malfoy, pasted out on MY coach. What the hell have I gotten myself into?  
  
__________________  
  
"What the hell?" Malfoy was not in a good mood. I watched as he sat up, it was already 11 in the morning. I had slept till 9 and woken up to find Malfoy in my apartment, it took me at least a minute to understand why he was there.   
  
"You're in my apartment, Malfoy," My voice clearly must have surprised him slightly because suddenly something went across his face, "You went and got yourself wasted; you should be thankful that I took someone like you in."  
  
"Thankful, heh whatever weasel," he scowled at me, damn bastard, "What time is it?" I heard him ask. "11" short simple, to the point. His face did the one thing I have never seen it do, it scrunched up in worry. He was worried, "What?"  
  
He looked at me, "Where's your phone?" That was not what I was expecting, but with Malfoys always expect the unexpected. I pointed at my phone and watched as he tried to get up, he couldn't. Seriously, it just had to be my luck right? I walked over to him and offered my hand. I watched him sneer at me and roughly grab my hand. I hoisted him onto my shoulders and walked him to the phone. I watched, slightly curious, as he dialed the number. By then he was holding to the desk with all his strength, not using me as support anymore.   
  
I walked to the kitchen and started making coffee, and heard Malfoy speak to someone heatedly, "I'm sorry, I had an emergency." The person on the other end must not have taken that well, "I said I am sorry. Can we reschedule for 6 tonight?" "Yes" "Thank you."  
  
I heard the phone being placed down on the receiver, my cue. I walked out with two cups of coffee in hand. I offered out one to him. I glared at me coldly, but that's nothing short of what I expected. He moved one had from the table he was leaning on, and tried to get the mug in my hands. He must still have been weak, because he started falling forward. My quick reactions then surprised me, I quickly put the two mugs on the table, with my hands outstretched, and I caught him.  
  
__________________  
  
'She caught me. She caught me,' the thought went through Draco's head several times. He was now almost half-knelt over in Virginia's arms. His head on her shoulder and even her legs were slightly buckled. In other words, had she been just a second late, he would have fallen on the floor. "God Malfoy, I would have thought out of all people you would be able to hold your liquor," she joked easily in this situation.   
  
She didn't comment more on the topic as she helped Draco to the coach. After she did that, she left the room, to get dressed. Draco glanced about the apartment. There was picture frames all over the place, with one central girl in all of them, a small—what appeared to be—4 year old. In some of them, Virginia was seen holding the girl closely, in a motherly way. Draco glanced up at Virginia as she walked back into the room and the first question just popped out of his mouth, "Who's the child in all these pictures?"   
  
Virginia was uneasy for a second, before recovering and replying, "Cecilia Weasely." She didn't know how that had popped out but it did before she could take it back. Now she was worried what would happen if Malfoy asked 'who's?' Malfoy didn't ask more on the topic. She was going to say something, but the doorbell rang and she went and opened the door. Hoshi was standing there with Cecilia in her arms. Virginia panicked, "Hoshi! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but Cecilia through a huge fit and insisted that she was brought to her mother," Virginia heard the word 'mother' and didn't know what to do. She picked up Cecilia from Hoshi's arms and thanked her before closing the door and heading into the apartment…into her doom. Malfoy undoubtedly heard the mother part. Virginia got to the room Malfoy was in and said to him, "Hang on." Cecilia's eyes locked on to Draco's.   
  
'Those eyes,' Malfoy's head was filled with questions, all focusing on that girl. Within 2 minutes Virginia was back in the room, "Sorry about that." Draco looked unmoved and replied, "Thanks, I'll be taking my leave now." Malfoy got up, surprisingly filled with new energy and headed for the door. He closed the door behind him, silently remembering the room #, floor, and address of the apartment, as he exited into the streets.   
  
His first mission was to find this Cecilia Weasely's birth certificate. He visited the town hall (I know it is Tokyo, but go along with me for a second). He saw an old lady at the desk, "Hello I want to look at a birth certificate." The old woman glanced at him oddly before asking for a name, "Cecilia Weasely" The old lady took her sweet time, and only to find that no Cecilia Weasely existed, "I'm sorry, there is no one under the name of Cecilia Weasely in this city." 'No one exists,' Draco thought to himself.   
  
Then he recalled that as he was glancing around Weasely's apartment that he had seen the name of a daycare written on the pad near the phone. 'What was it? Something…'Tokyo'. Great, that narrows it down Draco. Mizu Tokyo Daycare. That's right.' He asked the lady the location of the daycare and went straight there. How we was going to manage to get a hold of the record from them he didn't know. But he did eventually; he stood in a cold dusty office, looking through a filing cabinet. "Walter, Watter, Weasely," Draco plucked out Cecilia Weasely's file, "Let's see, first name: Cecilia. Last name: Weasely. What's this? Official last name: Malfoy!?"   
  
Draco dropped the file and fell into a nearby seat. "It can't be." He looked at the folder, and picking it up, glanced at the D.O.B: April 7, 2002. Age: 3. "God Weasely, why the hell did you not tell me?!"   
  
Draco tossed the file across the room and walked out the door. His direction was to Weasely's apartment. He rang impatiently on the door; it was already 4 by the time he had figured everything out. He watched as the red-head opened the door and glanced at me in pure shock. Evidently she was not expecting him ever again. He brushed past her and walked in, looking around the apartment, until his eyes fell upon the object of his search. Cecilia Malfoy. Virginia noticed the way Draco was looking at the girl and knew that he had figured it out, "Cecilia honey. Do mummy a favor and go to your room ok?"   
  
Virginia spoke sweetly and softly to her daughter as she watched Cecilia get up and calmly walk to her room. She was exceptionally well trained for 3. Virginia approached Draco and confirmed his findings, "Yes Draco. Cecilia is our daughter," her mood was unusually calm suddenly she broke into a smile, "Sometimes I can't believe it's yours also, but it's ok, Cecilia is the best thing that happened to me."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
well there it is another chapter. Thank you all reviewers.  
  
I ask of you all to press that little button down there and write me a little note, a short hi or bye is fine ?  
  
Animegirl18 aka Hoshiko  
  
Preview of chapter 3: With Your Trust  
  
Draco and Virginia sit down for a LONG talk,  
"…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how you would react…"  
Questions of the future expose themselves,  
"…You're happy with this life?..." 


	3. With Your Trust

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, k?  
Claimer: plot line and original characters.  
  
Previously in Chapter 2:  
  
Virginia approached Draco and confirmed his findings, "Yes Draco. Cecilia is our daughter," her mood was unusually calm suddenly she broke into a smile, "Sometimes I can't believe it's yours also, but it's ok, Cecilia is the best thing that happened to me."  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
Chapter 3: With Your Trust  
  
Draco looked at critically. They had a daughter, more importantly, he had one. 'What the hell am I going to do?' Draco's thoughts were bent on this newfound discovery. How would his father react when he hears? 'Wait, does he really have to know?' Draco was seriously contemplating the idea when Virginia spoke to him,  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you Draco. I didn't know how you would react," her voice was sincere and fearful at the thought of what this man might do to her. Draco looked at her,  
  
"How I would react, kindly tell me…How the HELL am I suppose to react?!" Draco didn't have an original idea to get mad at her, but suddenly he was mad, very mad; dangerously mad. Virginia's fear doubled as she saw the torment and threats forming the deep recesses of his eyes, "I have a daughter; just out of the blue."  
  
"You never needed to know. I was never planning to tell you. I know very well the sorts of things your father might say to me!" Virginia's eyes were beginning to tear. She hadn't cried in a long time, so long. Not since she left the Burrow 4 years ago, "I left home; I've been living here since 2002. 4 years, Draco. Finally with Cecilia, I am happy."  
  
To all that knew Draco, he was a cold bastard with no pity and remorse. One thing they never knew was that, slowly, he was rebelling against is father. He was…becoming human; someone who helps others, and comforts them. Seeing Virginia crying in front of him, he knew only one thing. He stepped forward and raised her chin, so that he could see her eyes, "Does she know who her father is?"  
  
Virginia did not expect him to be so…caring. The only Draco she had known was certainly not this one, "I told her that her father was on a mission and would return as soon as he could." That was simple, nice thought to put into the mind of a 3 year old. Draco sighed and sat down at the table in the kitchen, as Virginia bused herself with refreshments, "What does your family think of Cecilia?"  
  
Virginia flinched slightly as she handed a drink to Draco, "They don't know." Draco's eyes filled with amusement, "So what do you do when you visit one another? What do they think when they suddenly see a little girl following you around?" Again Virginia's faced flinched as she spoke sadly, "Do you know why I chose Tokyo, Draco?"   
  
Draco indicated that he didn't and gestured for her to continue, "I chose Tokyo because it's one of the few cities that owls can't get into. I haven't spoken to my family since I left."  
  
"So nobody knows?" Draco sounded quite comforted by this fact, now he wouldn't have to face his father.   
  
"Nobody. Her name is Cecilia Malfoy, but to everyone she is known as Cecilia Weasely," when Virginia spoke her daughter's real name, one would wonder what she really thought. Was she happy with it; or ashamed of it? She was not ready to come to terms with this yet.   
  
Also slowly, looking at the Draco in front of her, she attracted to the dragon. 'Attracted? What in gods name is wrong with me?' Virginia blushed lightly at the thought of being attracted to that repulsive, cold-hearted, sexy bastard. 'Sexy?! Virginia Weasely! Stop it right now!!' She blushed deeper her cheeks a nice rosy color.   
  
"…and you're happy with this life?" Draco doubted heavily that she was completely satisfied; he knew that, she thought, something was missing.  
  
"Happy? I think I am; Cecilia is my life now. Everything I do is because of her," Virginia's face once again filled with joy and content. Virginia got up and started to take the plates and mugs she got out to the sink. Little did she know that there was a spill on the floor made by, none other than, her adorable daughter.   
  
After she placed the stuff in the sink, on the way back to the table, she slipped on that spill. Draco reacted quickly and attempted to break her fall; most unfortunately, he got caught between her and the floor.  
  
They landed with a thump on the wooden floor; Draco's arms protectively around Virginia. Her face was in the crook of his neck; her legs mixed up with his. If anyone walked in, they would seriously take some thought as to knocking before entering. Draco groaned and spoke to the vixen in his arms, "Get up."   
  
When she didn't move to looked closely at her, and noticed that she was unconscious. She looked…enchanting. Draco was reminded why he had compelled to share a bed with her that night; she had looked drop dead stunning in that midnight blue strapless dress. Even without that, Draco saw her beauty up close.   
  
As he tried to move himself, he heard her moan; she was waking. He watched in slight curiosity as she awoke. 'What happened?' Virginia had woken to find herself on…a person?! Her head snapped up as she looked in to silver-gray eyes. Her heart beat doubled; being this close to him was unnerving. She brought her hands to his chest and tried to lift off. She only did get 1 foot away from him, when he brought her mouth to his; sealing their fate.   
  
She moaned against his mouth in protest, but he only kissed harder. When she tried to break off by opening her mouth wide, he jumped right in their tongues battling one another for the upper hand. They broke off, once the need for oxygen was an absolute necessary.   
  
She looked down at him in pure shock. He was just grinning like a fool, "You haven't lost your touch I see." Suddenly her Weasely temper came into full effect; she slapped Draco on the arm as she tried to pick herself up, "God Draco, Cecilia is in the next room, so keep your god damn hands to yourself."  
  
"Are you implying that if I catch you at another convenient time, it would be fine?" Draco was enjoying this tag game; her kisses always seemed to alter his personality momentarily. Virginia's face flared up and her fists were clenched, "You are some lucky bastard. You should be thankful that you are Cecilia's father; otherwise *cracks knuckles* you would be dead."   
  
Draco heard the 'father' and remembered the situation at hand, he was slowly coming to terms with it, but still how would you feel if all of a sudden you had a child? "Father…that's right I am Cecilia's father," Draco was still unsure how to speak of this. Virginia's eyes softened slightly, though she wouldn't admit it. Her daughter now had a father; one that probably didn't want anything to do with her, "I'm not expecting you to be involved."  
  
"Now is not the time to discuss this, how's dinner tonight at 7:30?" Draco helped himself up as he offered Virginia an invite. She looked slightly worried before replying, "Ok."   
  
"Great I'll pick you up then," he walked towards the apartment door and before he left completely, "Oh; we're attending a ball, my father's clients." With that he excused himself from her presence and left. "Virginia you really know how to fuck things up," Virginia sighed to herself as she called her friend; she needed serious help.  
  
  
"Hoshi, I don't know about this; it's a little too dare devilish," Virginia Weasely was standing in her room with her friend, facing the mirror. She was wearing a black strapless dress with embroidered patches of dragons. The dress was a reminder of that night. She had spilt the whole secret to Hoshi, and, to her relief, Hoshi helped her with no questions asked, "Come on Virginia, and live it up a little."  
  
Virginia smiled at her friend, "Thanks Hoshi, you're always there for me." Hoshi gave her a reassuring smile. Hoshi was going to take care of Cecilia for her. Also her night shift at the bar didn't start until 12 so she was fine until then. The door bell rand and Hoshi gave her one last comforting smile before she left the room to take care of Cecilia. Virginia opened the door and tried VERY hard not to drool.  
  
Draco was dressed in a simple black suit with a midnight blue shirt and black tie. His hair was actually not in its usual slicked back style; he looked very handsome. 'Correction: Sexy!' Virginia didn't even bother to tell herself off, as she smiled at him and said, "Right on time." He grinned at her and handed her a two roses, "One's for you. The other is for Cecilia; you don't have to tell her who it's from."  
  
'She looks unbelievable; Draco you have seriously try hard to keep your hands off,' Draco thought devilishly as he offered her his hand and they walked out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Of course we all know, he isn't going to. ;) Sorry everyone, you'll have to wait till the next chapter. How am I doing btw? Drop as many hints as you can, and tell me if Draco is becoming to OOC and I'll most definitely bring him back.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, and concerning questions that you have, would you like me to answer them at the end of the chapters? I know other authors do that, and I am wondering if you would like it also.  
  
Animegirl18 aka Hoshiko  
  
Preview of Chapter 4: With One Dance  
  
Draco and Virginia attend the ball,  
"…Your date is stunning, Draco. You better keep your hand on her or she might be stolen..."  
As the night goes on, will one dance revel to Virginia that she's falling for Draco?  
"…Will you honor me with one dance?..." 


	4. With One Dance

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, k?  
Claimer: plot line and original characters.  
  
I had a few questions in the last chapter asked by reviewers so um, here are some answers. Someone said that why is everyone speaking English? ^^ well personally I wouldn't mind adding in a lot of Japanese phrases, but that would have everyone searching for a Japanese dictionary, so for everyone's convince I am going to make it all English. Also someone asked who is Hoshi? Hoshi is actually myself ;) (note: but I am not Japanese in reply to Angie's question) I am just like her, slightly forgetful and usually late to everything, but I am also a great friend. In the story Hoshi is a witch, but right now magic is not a big part of this story, until ___ arrives ^^ haa! In suspense I'm afraid, sorry. If you have questions just leave it in the review and I'll try to answer as many as I can.  
  
Oh and one other concern was brought to my attention, someone said that they are falling in love to fast. Maybe they are but right now it's all about Draco wanting another night. For Virginia it's about trying to bond with the father of her daughter. So that one day when Cecilia asks Virginia to tell her about her father, Virginia will have something other then stuck-up, snotty, ignorant bastard, to say.  
  
Previously in Chapter 3:  
  
'She looks unbelievable; Draco you have seriously try hard to keep your hands off,' Draco thought devilishly as he offered her his hand and they walked out.  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
Chapter 4: With One Dance  
  
Draco and Virginia arrived at the ball, slightly late, but there nevertheless.   
  
"Draco! How nice to see you here; I'm glad you made it," an old man stepped forward to shake Draco's hand. Draco grimaced inside but his face didn't betray his real emotions, "Hello Fei, I'm glad we sorted out the deal earlier." The old man was actually one of the two men that he was negotiating with, his father's clients. 'Stupid, old man,' Draco squeezed the man's hand tightly, a little, too tightly.   
  
Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard behind Fei, and a young man in his early 20's reveled himself, "Hello father, who might this be?"   
  
"Kyou, you surprised me. This is Lucius's son, Draco Malfoy," the old man spoke the Malfoy name in sarcasm. 'I knew that bastard had something against the Malfoys,' Draco's right hand was absolutely dieing to just curse this man, but Malfoys –never- show their true emotions.  
  
"Actually father, I was referring to the stunning red-head behind Mr. Malfoy," Kyou's words were dripping in sweet. Kyou apparently sucked up major to his father.  
  
Draco then realized that Virginia was with him and brought her up to his side, "Virginia, this is Fei, one of my father's clients, and his son, Kyou. Fei, Kyou, this is Miss Virginia." He had purposely dropped the last name, after all, what would his father think if he found out? He didn't know this at the time, but Virginia was also glad that he hadn't mentioned her last name; none of her family knew where she was, she didn't need them finding out about Cecilia right now,  
  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Fei smiled at her and Virginia found herself smiling back. Kyou, on the other, went up Virginia and took her hand, bringing it to his lips, "A pleasure." Virginia blushed lightly at the sudden attention she was receiving, Draco…was most unpleased. He didn't like his date being stolen right in front of his eyes,   
  
"Come, Virginia. Let's get ourselves a drink," Draco looped his arm around Virginia and turned to the two men, "If you'll kindly excuse us." And with that he swayed Virginia and himself in the direction of the man holding a tray of wine. In a brief second before turning, Draco had sent the suck-up-stuck-up son a glare that clearly read, 'Hands off.' The 'suck-up-stuck-up' son merely grinned and engaged in a conversation with his father.  
  
{A/n: quick thought: you're probably thinking that Draco is a lot like Kyou, in that they both suck up and are good with the ladies but remember this: lately Draco HAS been rebelling against his father so things are not all 'suck-up-stuck-up' But I admit Draco is slightly stuck-up.}  
  
"They seemed nice," Virginia commented as she picked up a glass of German wine from a tray. Draco looked at her oddly, "Fei is an asshole, and Kyou is a suck up. What's to like?" Virginia flared up, "What is with your attitude?" Draco grumbled and they both made their way to a table and sat down. To Draco's immense displeasure, Fei and Kyou joined them.  
  
Dinner went on, with scheduled grumbling and right-hand twitches on Draco's behalf. Fei was talking business with Draco, so that left Virginia and Kyou to talk to each other,  
  
"...I have a large family actually, my oldest-…" Virginia was interrupted by a pleasant comment by Kyou, "Did I mention you look stunning?" Virginia blushed as Kyou seemed to make her feel…well-pretty. She was never noticed in all her years, and now this handsome guy was complimenting her, "Actually, I do believe you mentioned it when we met." Kyou smiled and offered a hand,  
  
"Would you honor me with one dance?" Virginia looked shocked and slowly extended her hand to his. Draco who was half-heartedly listening to Fei's ideas on the topic, when he saw Kyou and Virginia get up and walk to the dance floor. He was calm for exactly one minute before he had had enough. He sneered at Fei and said, "If you would excuse me…" Draco got up abruptly and walked to the duo. He tapped harshly on Kyou's shoulder,  
  
"May I interrupt…?" Without even waiting for an answer he whisked Virginia off to the opposite side of the ball room and started dancing with her. Virginia who had been torn off from a rather good dancing partner looked up at Draco in rage,   
  
"Just what the hell did you do that for?! You just left him standing there!" Draco looked calm and replied simply, "I've heard stuff about that guy. He's not what he seems."   
  
"Malfoy, do not interrupt in my life! I can take care of myself!" Virginia's outburst, though not understandable by others nearby, had certainly succeeded in attracting unwanted attention. Draco glared at all the lookers and brought Virginia closer to him, which did make her shut up effectively. "Don't draw unwanted attention to yourself. People will recognize you," Draco's words, brushing against her ear, made Virginia understand and she nodded lightly in his chest.   
  
'Draco's dancing is enviable, nothing compared to Kyou,' Virginia mentally noted as she felt his strong arms sway her across the dance floor. The way Draco made her feel when they danced was different than what she had felt with Kyou. With Kyou it hadn't been special, but with Draco… With Draco she felt calm, secure, and—dare she think--comfort? 'In the hands of a Malfoy,' Virginia almost laughed lightly at the thought.  
  
They danced silently for a decent amount of time, before Virginia noticed the time, "its 11:30, Draco. I have to be at work in a half an hour; can we leave?" Virginia broke off the warm embrace and glanced into his silver-gray eyes. He merely nodded, and directed her in the direction of Fei, "Fei, I'm afraid we have to leave. Goodnight." Fei, who was in the middle of a heated argument with a co-worker, didn't even notice as Draco and Virginia slipped off into the night. Only one eye caught their departure. That person called into a cell phone, "They're coming. Don't mess up. Oh yes and bring me the red-head untouched." "Yes Kyou," another voice was heard before tone signal replaced it.  
  
  
  
Draco and Virginia had decided to walk on foot to her apartment, since the cabs were so busy that by the time they would get one, they would be already there on foot. They walked in a comfortable silence before, suddenly, they were shoved into an alley.  
  
Draco gathered himself immediately and helped Virginia up. He then proceeded to glare at his attackers, who were armed with wands and ready to curse, "Tomo, grab the guy's money!"   
  
"But weren't we ordered to just attack and take the red-head," Tomo was rather dull in this situation and one would wonder why he had joined with the ranks of evil-doers.   
  
"I know that, but why not get the money too?" the two attackers got into an argument, which bought Draco the perfect amount of time to arm himself. He pointed in the direction of the two arguing attackers and muttered the body binding spell. The two dropped to the floor like pieces of wood. What Draco didn't know was that, while he was attacking those two, the other two attackers were approaching Virginia; eying her appreciatively, "Doesn't she look tasty?"  
  
Virginia looked up at the two in fear; she had forgotten her wand at home, thinking that it would be unneeded. She stood up and planted on her face and in her mind, the Weasely temper. The two men jumped towards her, but were intercepted by Draco's fists.  
  
"Hands OFF!" Draco yelled clearly for them and anyone in a 50 ft. radius. Draco snaked his arm around Virginia's waist and started bringing her in the direction of the alley's exit. The two men readied their wands and one of them uttered something under their breath.   
  
Suddenly a red fiery dragon came out from the tip of the wand and made its way to Draco and Virginia. Draco brought Virginia tightly to his chest as the dragon's hot fiery breath aimed towards him. He lifted his cloak and brought it around himself and Virginia.   
  
Draco had received a special cloak from his father not just a month ago. It repels fire and water. The fire dissimulated and Draco brought is wand to face the two men, who had already fled. Draco grumbled and glanced at Virginia,  
  
"You ok." Draco's husky voice brought Virginia crashing back to reality. She released herself from Draco's warm embrace and murmured, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good," Draco's voice suddenly strained and he swayed back and forth, as if ready to faint. You see, there was one tiny detail that his father had left out when he was describing the abilities of the cloak. In order for the cloak to defend high powered attacks, say such as Dragon's Breath, the cloak taps into the energy of the owner of the cloak. So in simple words, the cloak absorbed some of Draco's energy, that's why he is tired.  
  
Virginia unconsciously brought her hand up to his forehead, "God, your head is burning up!" Virginia then helped Draco support himself by slipping her hand around his muscular waist. To any that didn't know the real story, they looked like a couple.  
  
Draco and Virginia walked for a mere 2 minutes before arriving at Draco's apartment, which Draco had helped give directions to. Virginia nodded politely as the manager of the hotel smiled at her while walking through the lobby. Little did she know this would later be very very important.   
  
Virginia slipped her hand into Draco's jacket pocket, and retrieved a silver key. Placing it into the key hole and turning, Virginia brought Draco inside and laid him on the bed in his room. Virginia sighed as she remembered how she had met Draco again in the first place. Glancing slowly, fearfully, at the clock she grimaced as the hour hand laid on 12 and the minute hand on 5.   
  
She glanced at, the now unconscious (one again), Draco and picked up the phone in his room. She dialed the number slowly and carefully as if stalling on time to find an excuse, "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Rei speaking."  
  
God, Rei, the last person Virginia wanted to talk to this very moment; but had to, "Rei, it is Virginia. There was an emergency, and that's why I'm going to be late. But I'll be there in a matter of 5 minutes."  
  
"Don't bother…" Rei's voice trailed off as Virginia tried to understand what she was saying, "…I'm sorry, but this isn't working…" All words after that were like a blur to Virginia. She had lost her job, the job that kept Cecilia and hers' life going.   
  
She hung up the phone and looked dumbly at the rain that had suddenly started falling outside Draco's bedroom window. Virginia let a slow tear run down her face before she heard a groan behind her. She cleared her eyes of emotion and her cheeks of sadness, before turning and facing Draco.  
  
In one word he looked: horrible. His hear was untidy and all over the place. His face was actually paler, if that was at all possible. Virginia took his wand, which he was still holding in his hand, and conjured up a bowl of cold water and a small white towel.   
  
She dropped the towel into the water and let it soak before picking it up, squeezing it slightly; and placing it on Draco's head. If Draco felt cold, he certainly didn't show it. She did that silently about 5 times over the duration of 20 minutes. 'I'm so tired,' Virginia thought silently to herself before replacing the wet towel on Draco's head.   
  
'I'll just close my eyes for a minute,' was Virginia's last conscious thought before she slipped beside Draco on the bed, into dream land…  
  
  
  
At 9 o'clock a red-head stirred in the bed, "Where am I!? And what time is it?!" Those were two immediate questions that were in her mind before another question presented itself. She tried to get up only to be stopped by a force. She cleared her eyes and surveyed about. It only took her 10 seconds to register that she was in Draco Malfoy's bed and with him for that matter; also on him,  
  
"What the hell!!!" Virginia's voice interrupted the rather interesting dream Draco was in the middle of. He woke up to find a face no farther than an inch from his. He blinked twice before understanding that the two eyes that were glaring at him were certainly not welcoming.   
  
"What happened," he croaked out, receiving a glare from Virginia.   
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? YOU were the one who had the fever," Virginia spoke as if it was the solution to everything.  
  
"Ah, but correct me if I'm wrong in saying that YOU were the one who was attending me?" Draco evenly countered. He smirked as his comments had received a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Get your hands off!" Virginia now started struggling. Draco only pulled her closer to him so that their lips were a mere centimeter apart. "No, no, no. Now tell me Vir-gin-ia..," Draco purposely brought out each syllable as he spoke her name, "Did you enjoy last night?" The way he spoke it was to imply dirty thoughts, but that didn't stop him, "I know I certainly did." He lightly brushed her lips with his.  
  
That only got him a well deserved slap on the face, "Get your head OUT of the gutter!" Virginia struggled again after her outburst and successfully succeeded in breaking loose of his enclosure. Virginia brought herself off the bed and she walked to the bathroom in clear defiance. She locked the door behind her and stripped herself; stepping into the shower she shivered slightly.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
That's all for this chapter ppl. Sorry about the delay, I, myself, was attending a party last night, so I had no time to type this chapter. I want to thank all reviewers for your support which has helped and encouraged me to keep chapters coming out swiftly, SO KEEP THAT UP ?  
  
INTERACTIVE REVIEWER Question coming up:  
  
DO you want Draco to walk into Virginia having a shower?  
  
Yes? Or No? Higher vote wins, so get voting ;)  
  
Preview for chapter 5: With One Offer  
  
Virginia is now jobless, what is she going to do? Can she get a certain blond head to help her out?  
"…You need a job...?"  
Also things get interesting between Cecilia and Draco,  
"…who are you…?" 


	5. With One Offer

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, k?  
Claimer: plot line and original characters.  
  
Omg! Thank you all ;) well I was apprehensive about doing a shower scene since it might mess up their current relationship, but I was thinking and an idea struck me. So there will be a shower scene, but because of this, this chapter (not the whole story) is R. not really graphic, but suggestive nevertheless. So any who do not wish to read the R part then just scroll down to where I have this: (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*). It's also important that if you decide to skip this chapter, ^^ you might have a problem understanding the next. SO all who wish to skip the R part just skip down to the part where it's parenthesis and stars ok?  
  
Warning: This chapter is R for the shower scene.  
  
Previously in Chapter 4:  
  
That only got him a well deserved slap on the face, "Get your head OUT of the gutter!" Virginia struggled again after her outburst and successfully succeeded in breaking loose of his enclosure. Virginia brought herself off the bed and she walked to the bathroom in clear defiance. She locked the door behind her and stripped herself; stepping into the shower she shivered slightly.  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
Chapter 5: With One Offer  
  
Draco watched as Virginia stormed off to the bathroom. He smirked and got himself out of the bed. He removed his black suit jacket, tie, and midnight blue dress shirt. He grabbed his wand from the side table and made his way to the bathroom, bare-chested with only his pants on. You see, he had left his suitcase in the bathroom, which meant he had to get in there. This, in turn, meant he had to walk in on Virginia having a shower; but that didn't bother him one bit.  
  
He murmured softly the unlocking charm and opened the door as quietly as possible.  
  
Virginia was standing in the shower, her silhouette clear through the clear shower door. Draco looked around the bathroom and the object of his search, his suitcase. He mutely made his way to it, trying not to stare too hard at the red-head in front of him. He suddenly heard sobs coming from her, though she was apparently trying very hard to stop them. He turned away from his suitcase and walked towards her. He softly opened the shower door and glanced at Virginia, who had her back to him and both her hands on her face trying to control her sobs.  
  
He started leaning forward, and by now he was getting wet in the splash of the water, "You lonely already?"  
  
Draco had huskily spoken in her right ear, of ill thoughts. Virginia tensed up and spun around to face him, but found her voice stuck in her throat. His wet hair stuck dumbly to the sides of his head, and his pants were drenched with the sudden weight of the water. She looked dumbly as the water dripped down his well-toned muscles. She realized that he was in the shower with her; she covered her body, as much as possible, with her arms.   
  
She then pushed Draco out of the shower and proceeded to yell at him, "Get OUT DRACO!" Draco only smirked and brought out a deep green robe from his suitcase and tossed it at her. Virginia caught it and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"You know…you don't have anything that I haven't seen already," Draco started leaning more closely towards her and she backed into the shower, only to have him continue coming closer. Now they were both in the shower and getting drenched by the water; Virginia's green robe was sticking to the figure of her body. Virginia had backed up the farthest she could go and she looked at Draco (who was smirking as usual) in discomfort.   
  
"Come now, why the sad face?" Draco had succeeded in backing her into a corner. He actually was surprised that she looked slightly fearful, but he was more so shocked when, at his question, she poured out buckets of tears. Draco looked uneasily at her, uncertain how to treat the situation. He finally stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his bare-chest. Her hands settled on his chest and she listened to the rhythm of his beating heart.   
  
After a minute or so, she mumbled something inaudible to Draco. He murmured that he hadn't heard her, and she spoke again, "I lost my job." Draco's face wrinkled slightly,  
  
"So? Get another job." Draco had spoken as if it was common knowledge. To his surprise she didn't lash out at him, she only sighed and attempted to disentangle herself from his secure lock. When he didn't seem to be letting go, she glanced up at his face; the water hitting her eyelashes softly.  
  
"It's not that simple, otherwise I would have quitted a long time ago," Virginia spoke softly as she tried to make eye contact with those gray-silver eyes. When she finally did establish eye contact she saw the one thing she didn't need right now in his eyes—desire.   
  
She struggled against him harshly and spoke, "Let go of me Draco!" He tightened his grip on her and dipped his head towards hers so that their lips were tantalizingly close. Their breath mingled and water dripped across their faces. Virginia resumed her struggle as she felt how out of hand this was getting, "LET GO DR—"  
  
Her plea was abruptly interrupted as she felt his lips over hers. Her mouth had been open so Draco had conveniently slipped his tongue into hers. Draco pushed her against the shower wall and locked her against it. Her tongue had also now started to battle with his. Her hands rose from his chest and swung around his neck. She pulled the both of them closer together and all rational thoughts just went poof.   
  
Draco's hands were busying themselves by slipping into her robe, and wrapping themselves around her bare waist. Though she still had the robe on, it was becoming useless soon, after the entire whole front had opened itself and her breasts were crushed against his muscular chest. Draco broke off the tantalizing kiss and started planting butterfly kisses on her face; that was when Virginia regained rational thought. She undid the loop her hands had on his wet hair, which she had been playing with.   
  
"Draco…stop please," the silent wish made Draco stop in his tracks and look at her eyes. They were pleading him to stop, begging him to let go. He grumbled lightly and kissed her softly before making his way out of the shower, but not before mumbling lightly towards her, "Excellent body by the way." He smirked as she blushed and walked over to his suitcase and picked it up along with his wand. He pointed his wand at her and she was suddenly dressed in blue jeans and a white fluffy sweater. He actually smiled briefly and then exited.  
  
  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Rating back to PG-13 now ^^ I sure you hoped you liked the showers scene, if you read it that is…  
  
Virginia nervously exited the bathroom and tried to find Draco. When she did she found him buttoning up his shirt, "Ready to go?" Virginia nodded mutely and joined Draco as he exited the apartment. She had her dress in her hand and walked side-by-side with Draco. They walked to the lobby and out, still in a lapsed silence. Virginia attempted to make sense of what happened earlier,  
  
"Ahem, um about what happened earlier…" She trailed off not certain how to phrase her sentence. Draco stayed mute, waiting for her to gather her thoughts, "…I-I want to make it clear that-that I don't want another one-night stand…" She trailed off again wondering how he might take this. Draco looked ahead and his face showed no signs of emotions,  
  
"Fine."  
  
Virginia flinched at the harsh tone in his voice and spoke once more completing her thoughts, "…I want a relationship." Draco's face remained stoic, and one would wonder if his face got stuck like that.   
  
Virginia tried to explain herself, "…and I know you could never give that to me, so please just stop!" Virginia hadn't meant to yell, but her emotions got the better of her. But her outburst certainly got Draco to snap out of his stoic trance.   
  
He grabbed her wrists and pressed her against the wall of a building. He harshly kissed her and brought his mouth near her ear to whisper, "…but I just can't contain myself."  
  
"Let go Draco, you can't give me what I want, a relationship. I want a job too can you give me that?!" Virginia glared at Draco as he silently released her. He echoed dumbly, "You need a job…"   
  
"Hello! Yes, I need a job, otherwise I'll loose the apartment and I won't be able to sustain a life for Cecilia," Virginia exasperatingly spoke.  
  
Draco smirked and merely spoke, "I need a secretary, and you're hired." Virginia looked incredulously at him,  
  
"I'm…hired?!" He nodded mutely and watched as her face expressions rose ten feet in the air. She looked at him and without warning brought him into a bone-crushing hug. A patented Weasely hug. Draco couldn't even return the hug because as quickly as it had started, it had ended. She had released him and started walking confidently towards her apartment. Draco caught up with her in two strides and walked in a more comfortable silence than before.  
  
  
  
"Hoshiko Mizuki!" Virginia yelled on the front door of her best friend. She had been trying for a minute to get her friend to open the door, finally after yelling her full name, the door opened. Hoshi stood there with Cecilia in her arms. Virginia held her hands out and took Cecilia into her own arms. Hoshi glanced pass Virginia and saw the man standing there,  
  
"Oh, so this is the hunk—." Virginia's hand closed Hoshi's mouth before she had the chance to say much more. Virginia chuckled lightly to hide her embarrassment and sent a Weasely glare in Hoshi's direction,  
  
"Oh would you look at that, time for dinner…" With that, Hoshi closed her door on the family. Virginia opened the door to her apartment and gestured to Draco to enter. He walked in after her. He sat down on the coach and turned in shock at Virginia as she placed the sleeping Cecilia in his arms. Virginia only smiled lightly and went to the kitchen to make a brunch. Draco nervously held his child and began looking more closely at her.  
  
She had tiny, almost invisible, freckles on her cheeks. Her hand was open and slowly Draco placed his pointer finger in her palm. He watched in shock as Cecilia grasped his finger and brought a secure lock around it. She looked peaceful. In her father's arms Cecilia found the warmth that she unconsciously knew she was missing. Unbeknownst to Draco, Virginia was silently watching from the door.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms more securely around the bundle of cuteness. Suddenly Cecilia started stirring. Draco watched, in slight discomfort, as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Who are you?" The simple, childish phrase, brought questions to Draco's head. Before he had the mere chance to reply Virginia made her presence known as she walked in with a tray of two large sandwiches and one small one.  
  
"Brunch is served," she said simply and placed the tray on a table. She then took Cecilia from Draco's arms and helped feed her until she was filled, "That's enough mummy…"  
  
Virginia smiled sweetly at her daughter and told her that she could go play in her room. Cecilia got up and walked towards her room. After she was gone Virginia turned to Draco and said, "She's so loveable right?"  
  
Draco nodded and couldn't help but wonder who Cecilia thought he was…  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
That's that. ^^ yay another chapter out. ;) And like I said, its reviewers that help get the chapters out at an even pace. ^^ anyway things are sizzling up aren't they?  
  
Darcel: thanks for pointing that whole R thing out.   
  
All reviewers: 99% of you wanted that shower scene and you got it, so please tell me how I did on it.  
  
I also want to point out that one very nice reviewer said that they are thankful I wrote this story. In actuality I was VERY apprehensive about this story, but my thoughts are just rolling onto the screen so it's ok. I have tons of ideas in my head, but only selected few make it to the screen so, this is one of them ;)  
  
Oh and if you don't already get chapter updates via e-mail then leave a review with your e-mail and I'll put you on the list.  
  
Preview for chapter 6: With One Gesture  
  
Virginia is now working for Draco…  
"…got yourself a secretary, Draco…"  
A beautiful blond girl works with Draco and—what's this?! Virginia's jealous?   
"…who's the dumb blond…?" 


	6. With One Gesture

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, k?  
Claimer: plot line and original characters.  
  
  
  
Previously in Chapter 5:  
  
Virginia smiled sweetly at her daughter and told her that she could go play in her room. Cecilia got up and walked towards her room. After she was gone Virginia turned to Draco and said, "She's so loveable right?"  
  
Draco nodded and couldn't help but wonder who Cecilia thought he was…  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
Chapter 6: With One Gesture  
  
They had eaten lunch in a mute silence. Draco only commented when he was leaving, "Tomorrow is your first day, wait outside this building around 8; I'll be by." With that he closed the door on the apartment and now we go to the next day where things are going to start getting a bit more interesting…  
  
"Cecilia honey, please quite down…" Virginia was chasing a frantic 3 year old across her apartment. Cecilia thought it'd be funny to run around naked, after she had taken a bath. Virginia hid behind a wall as she heard Cecilia's footsteps coming closer. Just as Cecilia came into view, she swooped up her daughter and fixed her with a glare,  
  
"What did mummy tell you not to do?" Cecilia stopped struggling and unconsciously fixed a smirk on her face. Virginia's face changed from one of scolding to that of surprise; that smirk was a mirror reflection of a Malfoy smirk. She snapped out of her trance as she heard her daughter speak, "Not run naked after bath?"  
  
"That's right. I expect better out of you missy," Virginia lightly scolded before getting Cecilia dressed. She grabbed a purse and jacket, and walked out with Cecilia in her hands. It only took two minutes to walk to Mizu Tokyo Daycare. Virginia dropped her daughter off and walked back double time to her apartment building. Draco was already waiting out front for her when she made it back.  
  
"Late? Already? Not a very good impression you're going to make on your new boss?" Draco hinted and watched as Virginia attempted to regain her breath. "Shove it, Draco. I was dropping off Cecilia to the daycare." Virginia watched, slightly mused, as Draco smirked. Deciding that maybe she should tell Draco about the 'Malfoy smirk' that Cecilia made this morning, she opened her mouth but Draco was already walking ahead.  
  
'Stupid, git,' Virginia silently thought, 'Forget telling him, he doesn't need to know.' She caught up with him and they walked silently for 5 minutes before Draco stopped in front of a huge skyscraper. She followed like a puppy into the huge building. Draco worked on the 77th floor. When they arrived on the floor, Virginia watched as Draco nodded mutely to all that bid him a good morning. She felt gazes on her as she walked closely behind Draco.   
  
"I see that you got yourself a secretary, Draco," Virginia heard a silky female voice behind her. She slowly turned, but who ever the female was behind her she had no time to react as she was harshly shoved out of the way. Her quick reflexes, that she had learnt here, kicked in and she regained her balance. It looked like she had never even moved.  
  
Virginia watched in mild disgust, as some blond head fawned over Draco. Virginia was slightly surprised as Draco put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and calmly told her something in her ear. The blond head must have been pleased at what he said because she grinned and excused herself from our presence; retreating into an office. I followed him, still silent, into his own office.  
  
At a mild attempt at making conversation Virginia asked pointedly as she glanced out into Tokyo, through Draco's office window, "So who's the dumb blonde?" Draco actually raised an eyebrow, before quickly dropping it and replying with a sneer, "That blonde is Anastasia Goyle, my boss."  
  
Virginia was surprised but caught herself before she did something that would show it. A thought struck her then and she voiced it out loud, "So Draco Malfoy reports to someone higher than him?" If she was aiming to bruise his inflated ego, she had succeeded.  
  
"Not by choice. Anastasia is watching over me for my father," Draco eye's flashed liquid silver as he started to make his way to the door, "get yourself settled, your desk is over there, I'm going to meet with Anastasia, hold all my calls until I get back."  
  
Virginia looked overwhelmed at the sudden pile up of duties, but she silently walked over to her desk and sat down with a pen and paper jotting down things to do. Draco was almost out the door when he turned back and walked over to Virginia. He lifted her chin with his finger and coldly spoke, "And for your information, Anastasia is not as dumb as her stupid half-minded brother." He released her chin and walked out.  
  
Virginia watched his retreating back, before snapping out of her thoughts. She heard the phone ring beside her and hesitantly picked it up, "Draco Malfoy's office." She listened as some bastard told her off, she calmly handled the situation before hanging up the phone in anger. 'I don't need Malfoy's problems on my shoulders,' she thought defiantly as she looked at the clock and noticed that she had been sitting there handling phones for 2 hours. It was already 10:10. She picked up herself and walked out the door, she was almost out when the phone rang again. She debated with herself before surrendering and answering it, "Draco Malfoy's office."  
  
"Virginia! Thank GOD I found you! Cecilia was injured! There was a fire at the Daycare!" Hoshi's announcement rippled shocks through her body and she hurriedly yelled back into the phone, "I'll be right there!"  
  
She asked a brunette, in a hurry, which office was Ms. Goyle's. The brunette pointed to the door at the end of the hall, in its lonesome. She politely extended thanks and walked towards it. 'I don't care if he's busy I need to go to Cecilia.'   
  
As she walked closer she noticed that the door was slightly a jar. Against her better judgment she stormed right in. Her mind froze, her heart stopped beating, and her body shook. Draco, fully clothed, was sitting in a chair opposite a table. On that table, the dumb blonde was slowly undressing. Her personality suddenly reverted to when she was in school, "I-I-I'm sorry." She adverted her eyes as the stunned blonde covered herself with a jacket. Draco looked even slightly surprised himself.   
  
Her personality switched back as she remembered that her daughter was injured, "I'm taking the rest of the day off." She turned and slammed the door shut, as an echo rung through the air. She huffed off towards the elevator, but her wrist was caught by a familiar hand,  
  
"Why are you taking the rest of the day off?" Virginia thought, but only for a second, of telling him about Cecilia before angrily screaming, "It is none of your business."  
  
"So you're telling me that it had nothing to do with what you just saw?" Draco was calm as she struggled to get her wrist loose. Her eyes snapped up to his, and he felt the full force of her anger after she spoke through her clenched teeth, "It has nothing to do with you, or your dumb blonde, for that matter!"  
  
"Then why are you skipping out on the rest of the day?" Draco's calm voice was really beginning to frustrate Virginia, and before she knew what she was doing she slapped him on the face and spoke harshly, "The Daycare that Cecilia goes to caught on fire, NOW LET ME GO!"   
  
Needless to say that Draco didn't need more convincing as he brought Virginia closer to him, against her pleas, and apparated with a POP! No one even saw them disappear.  
  
Draco had apparated them to an alley. Virginia shook herself free and ran into the street. She looked up in horror as Mizu Tokyo Daycare was up in flames, smoke, and dust. She glanced at the small children being rushed out of the building, when her eye caught the unmistakable hair color of her daughter. She ran towards her and saw cuts all over her gorgeous face and her hair in disarray. Virginia's eyes filled with tears as she watched her daughter get wheeled away into an ambulance.   
  
She rushed towards it, and climbed in and sat near her daughter's body. The ambulance was almost ready to pull out when Virginia heard the familiar sound of Draco, "Stop!" The ambulance paused and Draco opened the doors and sat down beside Virginia. Remembering what occurred earlier; Virginia fixed Draco with the most unpleasant glare that she could muster under the circumstances.   
  
They traveled in the most uncomfortable silence till they arrived at the hospital only a minute after they left the scene. Paramedics came in and rolled Cecilia's bed into the operating room, she had bleeding on her knee, which Virginia had only noticed when they exited the ambulance. She sat down in the waiting room in nervousness. Her prayers and thoughts interrupted by Draco's question,  
  
"How'd you find out?" Virginia slowly brought her eyes to his, "Hoshi called me, in your office. Then I rushed out to find you, only to find you with your dumb blonde." She had purposely sneered the last part. Draco actually looked mused for a second before curiously asking,   
  
"I told you her name, so why do you insist on still calling her 'Dumb Blonde'?"   
  
"She's a bitch and a slut," Virginia had replied with out even a second to think about what she was saying, and the way she was implying it. Draco picked up on it though,  
  
"Are you jealous?" Draco's accusation actually caught Virginia thinking about her answer,  
  
'Am I jealous? I had told him that I want a relationship, and not just the physical aspects of a relationship. I want to date him, yeah, but is that really why I might be jealous? His relationship with Cecilia, maybe that's it. He was so nice to her and when I saw him holding her with his finger in her hand, everything just clicked, and the picture looked complete. Complete?? All of a sudden I want the picture to be complete? I thought I only wanted to date him, and now all of the sudden I want him permentally in the picture?! What is wrong with me!? I want him as a husband?! HUSBAND?! What AM I thinking!? Malfoy could never be my husband! Those types don't marry for love, and that's the only thing I would accept as the foundation of my marriage. Am I talking about marriage?'  
  
Unconsciously Virginia spoke quietly saying, "Maybe I am." She thought, 'Did I just say 'Maybe I am' out loud!?!' Virginia stole a glance at Draco to find him smirking, very lightly. Virginia buried her head in her hands and mentally thought, 'I loathe myself.'  
  
A doctor came out and walked into the waiting room, "Is there a Virginia Weasely here?" Virginia's head snapped out of her hands as she stood up quickly, causing her to become a little light headed. Fighting it off, she walked to the doctor, "Yes, that is me."  
  
The doctor looked at her and spoke in a very official voice, "Your daughter, Cecilia Malfoy, has minor cut across her face and a slightly serious knee injury, a piece of glass was in it, so we had to remove that, and then stitch it up." If Draco had doubts about how muggles treat wounds, he was going to address them now,  
  
"So she's going to ok you're saying. When can she be released?" The doctor's gaze floated past Virginia's left shoulder to the blond man standing there, "Who might you be?" Before Draco had the chance to reply, Virginia blocked the doctor's view of Draco and replied simply, "A friend."  
  
"Right, yes. She can be released tomorrow if she makes it through the night with out any troubles," The doctor most definitely said something wrong as Draco gently pushed Virginia aside and said sternly, "She will make it though…right?" He had added the last word to make certain that nothing will go wrong. The doctor loosed his tie slightly under the stern glare and muttered, "O-of course, s-sir." Draco nodded and the doctor split from the scene.  
  
Draco turned to Virginia only to find her with her head bowed; bangs falling across her face, covering her eyes, and her wand in hand crossed diagonally on her chest. He murmured to the red-head, "Virginia?" She apparated before he could say more. Draco glanced around the room and thankfully noted that no one saw her oddly disappear.   
  
  
  
It was already late night, almost 11. The Kimochi Park had already closed but one was still within the gates of the park, because that one had apparated there. Virginia Weasely stood in a patch of tall beautiful green grass, looking up at the star filled night. The cresent moon was, shinning towards the east, casting a moonlight glow on the park.  
  
{Switch to Virginia's point of view}  
  
It's so beautiful here. I come here to think sometimes when things in my life aren't going the way I want them to. The wind picked up and lightly caressed my face. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the soft feeling. I opened my eyes as the wind died down and I remembered why I was in the park in the first place.  
  
I had run away. From everything in my life; Cecilia, Draco, that hospital. Draco? Does he really count as in my life? I sighed and raised my head to look at the moon, so pale. The way Draco had almost, not to make it too many words, threatened the doctor, surprised me. I smiled lightly as I thought how fatherly he was acting. Draco Malfoy acting fatherly, Ron would pay big money just to know.   
  
My smile changed to a sad one. Things like that will never be, so I really should start banishing them. Draco Malfoy will never be, as I said before, a permanent part of the picture. It's crazy to think that he would even want to be. Nevertheless I now realize that inside my heart, I'm not really happy. I want that completed picture; I want that family. I want the guy that will always be there for me. I close my eyes and try to in vision him.  
  
I see him standing 5 feet away from me; it's so dark that I can't make out his face. I can't even make out his hair color. I reach forward…  
  
I'm jerked out of my dream as I hear footsteps behind me. By now I've memorized the sound of those footsteps and recognized the owner of them, "Hey." His voice was oddly—comforting? I slowly turned to face him, the moonlight now bouncing across my face, lighting it up. I could have sworn I heard a sharp intake of breath from him, but that was dismissed as he came closer to me.  
  
I couldn't keep my eyes locked with his so I settled my gaze on a near by bush towards my left. "Why'd you run?" he asked me. It was such a simple question, but I…I didn't know the answer myself. I lamely shrugged and replaced my gaze towards the moon, my back now facing him. He didn't say anything for awhile and I wondered if he left, turning I saw he was still standing there, watching me. I forced out of my mouth a sentence, "Why are you still here?"  
  
He smirked, the first clue I had that he was who he was, and not some possessed body, "You should never apparate in a public muggle place." He sounded like he was scolding a child, and I am most certainly not a child,  
  
"Couldn't handle it." My soft mumble was heard, of course, by his ears. He walked till he was beside me and we watched the starry sky in lapsed silence. Unable to last with out at least saying something; I voiced the first thing that came into my head, "Do you know what she did this morning?" Of course he didn't, but that's how I brought up the topic so I continued,  
  
"She smirked." I could sense his puzzlement as to why this was a big deal and I added, "A Malfoy smirk." He didn't say anything for a second before admitting, "She does have her father's attributes then." I lightly smiled and faced him, "She really is like you in so many ways. I wonder sometimes if that's a good thing."  
  
"There is nothing terrible about being a Malfoy," was his reply and I could only smile again lightly at his defensive position. When I didn't say anything he spoke again, "Let's go back and visit her." I glanced once more at a twinkling star before nodding and saying, "She still doesn't know who you are…I never told her."   
  
"You didn't?" he seemed slightly surprised at this. I nodded in assurance and offered, "You're free to tell her what you want. You can tell her that you are her father or you can tell her that you're just a friend of mine." My voice seemed uncertain about the 'friend' thing and I pulled out my wand ready to apparate. He looked like he was thinking it over and I reached out and snaked my arm around his neck and said, "Come on Draco." We disappeared with a pop.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
;) Next chapter you'll find out if Draco tells Cecilia that he is her father or just a friend of her mother's. Sorry about that.  
  
I got a very touching review from Gin and August. I have dedicated this chapter to the two of you, and I wish you luck in your future writings. I'll be e-mailing you both later some time.   
  
THANK YOU ALL!! :) you're reviews keep me going with this pace.  
  
Anastasia is a bitch rite? ^^ lol. But don't worry this is a d/g pairing so don't worry. Things will start looking different for Draco soon after Virginia ______________. ^^ eheh? You have to wait till the 1st for that.  
  
Preview for Chapter 7: With My Temper  
  
That blonde bitch is seriously getting on Virginia's nerves when she goes back to work the next day,  
"…Draco is not always going to be around to protect you, Bitch…"  
Of course Virginia retaliates at the threat and does an unmoral thing,  
"…I don't need to be protected. On the other hand you might want some right now…" 


	7. With My Temper

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, k?  
Claimer: plot line and original characters.  
  
Previously in Chapter 6:  
  
"You didn't?" he seemed slightly surprised at this. I nodded in assurance and offered, "You're free to tell her what you want. You can tell her that you are her father or you can tell her that you're just a friend of mine." My voice seemed uncertain about the 'friend' thing and I pulled out my wand ready to apparate. He looked like he was thinking it over and I reached out and snaked my arm around his neck and said, "Come on Draco." We disappeared with a pop.  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
Chapter 7: With My Temper  
  
There were a lot of reasons why Virginia didn't apparate a whole lot. One of the main reasons was because Japan was the kind of city in which you would most likely get caught. So, when she apparated to the hospital, with Draco, she didn't expect to have such a rough landing. She had apparated them to a storage closet near her daughter's room. When they first appeared it was a crammed area so Draco and Virginia were literally squashed against each other.  
  
Virginia grumbled in clear annoyance and attempted to walk towards the storage room door, but because of the close proximity to Draco, she ended up tripping instead bringing herself crashing down onto Draco who had already fallen to the ground. A similar situation to one they were in not just a day or two ago presented itself to Virginia.  
  
Virginia pushed against her hands, which were lying on Draco's muscular chest. She raised herself up and got to her feet in a fluid motion. Glancing back to the silver-head on the floor, she offered her hand.  
  
"Come on." Virginia helped him up and walked towards the door.  
  
Before she got too far, a hand clamped itself around her thin wrist, preventing her from moving towards the door; which was only one foot away. She turned in puzzlement to Draco, wondering at the brash and sudden movement.  
  
"We have to talk. Are you sure that it's ok to tell Cecilia that I'm her father?"  
  
Virginia quizzically answered, "Oh of course I'm sure she can handle it, she is very mature for her age."   
  
"I don't mean her, I mean you. Can you handle whatever I tell her?"  
  
Virginia's eyes glazed with comprehension and the wheels started turning in the back of her mind, attempting to answer the unanswered question. 'I want Cecilia to know who her father is, but is it ok just introducing him in such manner? Cecilia already has a belief of who her father is and what kind of person he is, but none of that is necessarily true. I mean we are talking about Draco Malfoy. Malfoy being the key word; Malfoys are cruel, harsh, and conniving. What she had told Cecilia was the opposite; she had told her that her father was caring, considerate, and loving.   
  
I portrayed the ideal father to her, and never in my thoughts did I imagine actually seeing Draco again. I had buried the past, but never could deny the origins of Cecilia. Now Draco is here; Cecilia's 'loving' father is here. Draco has every right to tell Cecilia what he wants. I really don't want to ruin the image she has of him, so I'm going to have to get him to change his personality at least around Cecilia; if he does tell her that he is her father. If he tells her that he is my friend, then perhaps, all these thoughts are merely unnecessary. It's in his hands.'  
  
"I'm fine with whatever you do," Virginia announced finally seeing Draco nod and jester towards the door. Virginia moved aside and opened the door and finished her sentence, "But, Draco if it is your decision to her that you are her father, soon after that we must talk again." She turned and led him out of the storage closet.   
  
They were glad that it was an empty hallway. With Draco trailing behind her she walked to her daughter's room. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the petit figure of her daughter lying in blinding white sheets. She swiftly moved to the side of her bed and took her small hand into hers. She then leaned forward and planted a soft meaningful kiss upon her forehead.  
  
Cecilia stirred under the sudden, but comforting, touch. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on the image of her mummy standing right beside her.  
  
"Mummy?" Cecilia's voice was raspy and dry.  
  
The fire had dehydrated Cecilia's body. She had also inhaled smoke, making her cough lightly before she was enclosed by her mother's arms.   
  
"Cecilia, honey, I want you to meet someone," Virginia broke off her embrace as she stepped aside, allowing her daughter to see the man behind her. Virginia glanced back and spoke with her eyes to Draco, 'Go on.'  
  
Draco took the hint and approached the bed of his daughter, "Hello Cecilia. I'm…" Draco broke off; what was he? Friend? Father? No doubt about it Lucius would be furious to find out he had a daughter, with a Weasely nevertheless. But, still, he looked into those eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't lie to her; it was almost like he was being encouraged as he saw Cecilia very lightly smile at him.  
  
"I'm your father" Draco trailed off once again, waiting this time for Cecilia's reaction. He was beyond surprised when he saw her smile widely and paid rapid attention as her small voice spoke the words that almost made him melt inside.  
  
"Hello daddy. I missed you."  
  
Virginia who was standing on the side, watched with slight astonishment, as the facial expressions on Draco changed. His stormy eyes, were filled with misunderstood emotions; emotions that most likely Draco himself was trying to figure out. His face relaxed and his mouth actually formed into a smile. She saw as Cecilia started speaking again, "I took care of mummy, just like you asked."  
  
Draco looked puzzled and shot a questioning glance to Virginia, who just mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' Draco seemed to accept this as he awkwardly leant forward and also planted a small kiss upon Cecilia's forehead.  
  
Virginia stepped forward and told her daughter that she would spend the night here with her, but had to leave in the morning the next day. She really couldn't afford missing a day of work, not even to spend time with her one and only daughter. Cecilia mutely accepted this and requested a bedtime story to put her to bed.  
  
Virginia preformed a spell softly with her wand and a book appeared and dropped onto Cecilia's bed. It Cecilia's favorite, "The Little Duckling." Draco sat on a chair nearby and watched as Virginia read the story to, an already falling asleep, Cecilia. Slowly he also fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Morning, the next day…  
  
"God, what time is it?" Virginia said as she yawned. She had fallen asleep on a chair, and stirred as she glanced for a clock in the hospital room. Her head was resting on something too soft to be the back of the chair. She raised her head slowly, attempting to avoid a head rush, and gasped at the appearance of the man whose shoulder she was leaning on.  
  
Draco looked so tired and his face, even in his sleep, kept its passive look. She picked herself up to her feet and lightly grasped his shoulder and shook it.  
  
"Draco, wake up." She finally got her glance at the clock and noted that it read nine o' clock. She realized that if she didn't wake up sleeping beauty here, they were both going to be late; so she shook harder and was rewarded with the stern and annoyed face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
He grumbled and also stood on his feet, "What the hell was that for?" Virginia sighed, exasperated; she brought her two hands to his face, and turned his head in the direction of the clock. She watched mutely as he registered the time. He took out his wand, and making sure no one was around, refreshed himself.  
  
He looked ready for the new day. Virginia did the same and they were both ready to leave. Virginia told the nurse that she would return that afternoon to pick up Cecilia and with that, the two walked to the closet they had apparated into the night before, and together, they apparated again.   
  
  
  
When they apparated, they landed this time in an elevator heading up to the 77th floor, and luckily they were alone. The elevator reached the 77th floor and mutely the two walked towards Draco's office, trying hard to ignore the curious glances from everyone they passed. Apparently, their stunt yesterday had caused unprecedented attention. Draco, with Virginia trailing behind him, walked into his office and closed the door behind Virginia.  
  
"Well--" Draco started out but was rudely interrupted by the phone. Virginia went to her desk and answered the phone, "Hello, Mr. Malfoy's office, how is it I may help you?" Virginia had perfected her intro speech, in her opinion. Her facial expressions radically changed as she recognized the voice behind the call. She mumbled a silent 'yes' and walked out of the office, commenting to Draco that she would be back.  
  
Virginia walked the same path she had before and slowing opened the door. It was different today; she was invited. "Hello, take a seat," the sleazy and unmistakable sluttish look of Anastasia presented herself to Virginia. Anastasia was only an inch taller than Virginia and her hair was a stringy blond. Already the meeting hadn't started out good. Virginia merely sneered and sat herself down on the opposite side of Anastasia, making sure that she was not seated in the same seat Draco had been 24 hours ago.   
  
"Why have I been called?" Virginia's question was simple, and directed in a clear tone. Virginia waited for the answer, but got thrown off at the reply,  
  
"You're cover has been blown, Virginia…Weasely." Virginia didn't know how she found out but however she did, she was in evident trouble. This girl reported straight to Lucius. Lucius found out she was here then she'd be dead. Her family has been looking for her for a length time now, she knows, she's been reading the wizard papers. They've put out ads and everything. 'Lucius knows where I am, and might ransom me for money or black mail dad. What about Cecilia also? Crap' Virginia's thoughts were speeding by.  
  
Anastasia must've interpreted her silence for something else because what she said next was only adding more fuel to an already fuming Virginia, "You're a waste of my time, you Weasely Bitch." Virginia was so ready to start a fight, her wand hand already itching to be put into action, and her wand readily in her pocket. Alas, the phone rang…  
  
"What?"  
"Do you have my secretary in there, Anastasia?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Send her back please? My office is over crowding with phone calls." With that Draco Malfoy hung up the phone. He had asked a worker which direction Virginia had gone, and decided to call; he really was getting a lot of calls.  
  
Anastasia placed the phone in its receiver and fixed the most unnerving glare on Virginia, "Draco wants you to answer the calls he's receiving." Virginia, who was suddenly surprised, hid her emotions and quietly made her way to the door, but was stopped by the sneer and harsh comment by Anastasia,  
  
"Draco isn't always going to be around to protect you…Bitch."   
  
The 'bitch' part had been thrown in as an after thought, but it was enough to snap the will that Virginia was trying to obey. She turned around, oh so slowly, and in great strides walked back to Anastasia's desk while saying,  
  
"I don't need any protection. You, on the other hand, should be in a hurry to get some."   
  
Before either could blink Virginia muttered a curse and watched in muse as Anastasia gripped her hair. All that hair she had was slowly falling out. Excusing herself from the situation, Virginia walked back to the office and took those earful phone calls the rest of the day; never hearing from Anastasia, but knowing full out that this was war.   
  
  
  
I was already nightfall by the time Virginia finished up. Draco was ready to leave and stopped as Virginia spoke, "Wait, Draco, we need to talk." Draco knew what it was about and quietly waited as Virginia gathered her stuff, and together they made it out the doors. Virginia thought it would be best to speak in a less crowed area so she led Draco to Kimochi Park.   
  
"OK, so this is pretty important, if you want to socialize our daughter, so listen up," Virginia made sure that Draco's undivided attention was on her before continuing, "Cecilia already has an idea of the kind of person her father is. I have told her that he is caring, considerate, and loving. I know that of course this is going to cause a problem, since you most likely are none of the mentioned, but I want you to be that, around her.   
  
I don't want to shatter whatever image she may have of you, and if she knows the real you, then it might be too much to handle. I have constantly told her that her father has gone away, and that he wanted Cecilia to take care of herself and me. It was the ideal that I put in our daughter, that I want to keep alive. Can you please do that one favor for me?"  
  
Everything she felt was now out there, but none of it would be as well received as she thought. She watched in pure dread at the lack of emotion in Draco's eyes. Draco, for that moment, looked like Draco Malfoy the snob that always made fun of her and her brothers in Hogwarts. She must've done that herself because she could be positive he wasn't like that about five minutes ago, before she had made her plea. Nothing was wrong with what she said, so why does he looked so peeved?  
  
Draco said, "Fine, I have to go; I have dinner reservations with Anastasia." His voice was emotionless and his tone none-what-so ever comforting. Virginia could not believe the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Dinner!? I'm talking about our daughter here and you're worried about some dinner reservations with that bitch!?"   
  
With out realizing what was happening, Virginia was pinned between a light pole and Draco, whose right hand was only an inch away; his pointer finger pointing at Virginia. "That's my fiancée you're talking about, so I strongly suggest you back off."  
  
Removing his accusing finger, Draco turned and walked away into the shadows, leaving a shocked and broken Virginia behind him. Virginia slowly spoke, "Fiancée?" Her voice carried by the wind, and unheard by anyone, Virginia broke into sobs. Draco Malfoy was most certainly not caring, considerate, or loving. What had she done? She was finally getting somewhere with Draco and now she had turned him into the bastard Malfoy he was in Hogwarts.   
  
Not to mention her shock to learn that the blond bitch, that she had preformed a hair removing spell on, was Mr. Draco Malfoy's fiancée.   
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Can you spell t-w-i-s-t! Sorry everyone about the late delay, I do go to high school you know and it is January; midterm month. Any how here it is chap 7. Thanks to all reviewers ;) you boost my ego. Lol. And special thanks to my beta reader, who seems to be changing her name too much for me to keep track off, but she is the author of The Mistletoe a very good d/g fic.   
  
Oh I am OPEN to ideas please share.  
  
Preview for Chapter 8: With My Will  
  
The unsetting news of Draco's engagement brings unsettling thoughts to Virginia's thoughts, (no she is not falling for him yet)  
"…were you ever going to tell me…"  
Draco and Cecilia some time to spend together after Virginia surprisingly has a date,  
"…Draco can you please take care of Cecilia…"  
  
Boost my ego  
|  
|  
|  
Hit button to review 


	8. With My Will

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, k?  
  
Claimer: plot line and original characters.  
  
WARNING: Dialogue centered-chapter  
  
Previously in Chapter 7:  
  
Draco Malfoy was most certainly not caring, considerate, or loving. What had she done? She was finally getting somewhere with Draco and now she had turned him into the bastard Malfoy he was in Hogwarts.  
  
Not to mention her shock to learn that the blond bitch, that she had preformed a hair removing spell on, was Mr. Draco Malfoy's fiancée.  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
  
Chapter 8: With My Will  
  
Things were not supposed to turn out this way. But the imagination paints the best possible picture right? Virginia quietly came home that night…but her thoughts were jumbled and in an indescribable state of torment. Fiancée? It ran though her head like a broken record player. How? When? Unanswered questions to her thoughts.  
  
~ next day ~  
  
Thank god it was the weekend! Lord, how Virginia needed it. With all the commotion during the week she was finally looking forward to a quite weekend…  
  
"Mummy…Cecilia is bored," the cute blonde told her mother who was leaning against the wall in their apartment. 'So much for the quite part…' Virginia thought. Just as she was going to answer her daughter the phone rang, thankful slightly for the interruption Virginia picked up the phone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Virginia."  
  
'Oh~my~god! How did he get my number?!' Virginia's thoughts ran wild at the sound of his voice as she found the will to speak,   
  
"How have you been?" Virginia said as she tried to get the lump out of her throat.   
  
"Great, great. You?"  
  
"Oh peachy, where'd you get this number anyway?" Virgina questioned.  
  
"Oh Hoshiko gave it to me."  
  
'Damn it Hoshi you better run, 'cuz when I'm through with you, you are going to doubt our friendship,' Virginia mentally berated her best friend, "Oh…"  
  
"So anyway I called to ask if you're free tonight."  
  
"Me? Free…?" Virginia suddenly remembered that this might be an opportunity to get out in the world again; she really needed to get going. It was just a pity that it had to start with him. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'beggars can't   
  
be choosers.' With another quick thought she answered him, "Yes I am free."  
  
"Oh that's great, do you want to go with me to Quelque Fois? It's a French restaurant."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Bye Virginia."  
  
"Bye Chase."  
  
After she hung up she was confused at what she felt, relief or extreme confusion. What prompted her to think she needed to get back out again? Her thoughts were this time interrupted by the doorbell, "Coming!" She walked over and opened the door, and who stood there? Hoshi.  
  
"Hey Hoshi," Virginia answered neutrally as she let her best friend into her apartment, closing the door behind her. She led Hoshi to the kitchen where she started to make coffee for herself and ice tea for Hoshi. "Hey V, so how was your evening? I noticed you were late coming back, what   
  
happened?"  
  
Temporarily forgetting the whole 'phone call incident' just minutes ago she told her friend what she had found out yesterday, "Damn Hoshi you won't believe this, but Draco is ENGAGED." Humorously watching Hoshi's face change from shock to confusion she handed Hoshi her ice tea. After about seven point five seconds, she immediately asked,  
  
"Engaged huh, who's the lucky girl?" Hoshi asked.   
  
Deciding to hold out a bit Virginia responded, "You take a shot. Who was the one I was complaining about after my first day?"  
  
Realization dawned on Hoshi's face as she put two and two together and her face twisted in disgust, "Her!? That damn blond bitch?"   
  
Musing at the physic bond between them as Hoshi said 'blond bitch' Virginia slowly nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"How'd you find out?" Hoshi's question started a quick flashback of what happened the night before,   
  
'Maybe Hoshi can help me figure out why his attitude changed with out even a blink.' Ginny thought.  
  
"That's the part I don't get Hoshi. I wanted to talk to him about Cecilia. So I told him that he should act all nice and caring around her and not like his normal 'not bothered' self. After that I saw him change his attitude so fast and he immediately lashed out at me, and told me not to call Anastasia 'blond bitch' anymore because she's his fiancée. Then he just left," After Virginia finished she looked carefully to see Hoshi's reaction.  
  
"Oh~my~god! Damn Virginia! You really don't know why he changed his attitude?!" Hoshi softly yelled at her friend, shocked at her naivety.  
  
"No…" Virginia softly trailed off hoping that Hoshi would explain to her.  
  
Hoshi smiled softly and approached Virginia putting her hands on both of Virginia's shoulders, "He was angry. You called him cold hearted straight to his face."  
  
"Is that all? I've done that so many times when we were in school; he didn't care then, why would he now?" Virginia was utterly confused at the turn of tables.  
  
"Well he obviously cared this time, which tells you that he probably is not the 'cold-hearted' self you labeled him as last night. He was angry at being called that when he was clearly a changed man," Hoshi had spelt it out in clear words and Virginia began to realize the weight of her words the previous night.  
  
"Oh god. I have to apologize don't I?" Virginia was horrified at the thought. She had never apologized to Malfoy in all their conversations.  
  
"Yes. Yes, you do," Hoshi shook her head up and down as she sat down at a stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Virginia thought it was as good of a time as any to ask about the whole 'phone incident.'  
  
"Hey Hoshi. You won't guess who I was on the phone with before you came in," When Virginia said this, Hoshi actually looked somewhat curious, "Who?"  
  
"Oh just Chase," After this, Virginia sort of glared at Hoshi as she nervously cleaned up the ice tea that had squirted out of her mouth at the mention of Chase, "Heheh. Chase huh? Wh-wha-what did he want?"  
  
"Oh just to ask me out. That wasn't the real shock though. I was more shocked as to how he got my number, could you imagine my shock when he said you gave it to him?" Now Hoshi ran, grabbed her wand out of her jacket pocket as she faced, an already armed, Virginia.  
  
"Now V, please don't be melodramatic," Hoshi and Virginia circled around each other only to be interrupted by the phone. They both looked at the phone suspiciously as it rang. With one hand still pointing her wand at Hoshi, Virginia picked up the phone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Virginia. Sorry to call again but do you think we could double? You can bring your friend Hoshiko and I'll bring my friend Kyou," Chase's voice could be heard on the other line.  
  
" Um sure…I'll tell Hoshi. Bye Chase," Virginia hung up again and thought about Kyou, 'Nah, no way it could be Kyou from the other night.'  
  
Facing Hoshi again she spoke hauntingly, "Guess what I just did?"   
  
Hoshi looked apprehensive as she slowly spoke, "What?"   
  
Virginia broke out in a small smirk, "You're doubling with me. Chase is bringing a friend."  
  
"Nooooo! Damn you V…who's the guy?" It was beyond understandable how Hoshi's attitude could change and Virginia actually breaking out into a smile responded, "Chase's friend, Kyou."  
  
Hoshi had a small goofy grin on before she swapped it for a 'serious' look, "WELL you happen to be very lucky that I am free tonight. We only have one problem…Cecilia." Now Cecilia, who had been claiming she was bored, had left the room when the phone rang the first time.  
  
Virginia registered her thoughtless plans concerning her daughter, "Shoot. Hoshi you're coming with me tonight, but you're my babysitter. Who would be able to baby-sit? Scratch that, who is Cecilia going to be comfortable with? She only likes certain people." Virginia silently continued her sentence, 'like her father.'  
  
"Well there is one person you could ask, and you would be killing two birds with one stone if you apologize at the same time," Hoshi knew just what would get Virginia flustered as she figured out the 'certain someone' she was referring to.  
  
"No way Hoshi. Why would he want to do it!?"  
  
"Hey you don't know that he can't!" After yelling this, Hoshi grabbed the phone and started calling him; how she knew the number, Virginia wasn't   
  
ready to know.  
  
"Hoshi, NO!!" Virginia and Hoshi wrestled for control of the phone as Virginia's fingers kept reaching for the END button. It rang precisely three times before a rough voice picked up, "Hullo?"  
  
Virginia froze as she finally got the phone and heard his voice. She panicked and just stood there dumbly. It wasn't until she almost clicked END that she heard him speak again, "Damn it Weasley I know it's you."  
  
"What?! How!?"  
  
"Caller-id Weasely, honestly I would have thought that a muggle-lover would know this. Me, I hate these stupid inventions. Now, why the hell-"  
  
"Can you take care of Cecilia tonight?" Cutting to the bush, Virginia was shocked at her forwardness.  
  
"What? Why would I want to do that?!"  
  
"Gee Malfoy, I don't know…maybe because YOU WANT TO SPEND QUALITY TIME WITH YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Virginia's temper just burst and she lashed out at him, which really was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"What?! I don't want to do that tonight!"  
  
"TOUGH MALFOY! I'm bringing Cecilia over tonight 6:45," Virginia cut the phone off and stared at Hoshi, who was glaring at her; telling her silently that she shouldn't have been so brash.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Hoshi," Virginia walked out of the room and went to her daughter's room, and spent the afternoon with her; mostly at the park.  
  
~~6:40pm~~  
  
"Cecilia! Honey, let's go!" Virginia ushered her daughter out of the apartment. As she entered the lobby of the hotel that Draco was staying at, she smiled at the same gentleman that had smiled at her when she came in with Draco. She didn't see his confusion at the little bundle of joy that was tagging along.  
  
She knocked twice on Draco's room and waited for an answer. She jumped slightly when Draco opened the door quickly, almost knocking the wind out of her. His face was clearly irritated but he silently ushered them in and closed the door promptly behind her.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Cecilia went forward, daring what none other could, to hug Draco Malfoy. Amazingly Draco showed no hesitation as he brought his daughter up to his chest, and holding her with one arm under her butt he brought her to another room. This room was covered in toys and Cecilia squealed with joy and almost jumped out of her father's arms going to play with the toys.  
  
He left the room and went to talk to Virginia, who was nervously still standing near the door. She hadn't gotten dressed yet, hell knows what Draco would do when he found out that Virginia was going out for a date; and needed him to baby-sit because of that.  
  
"I don't bite you know?" Draco said as he went to sit on a couch and slowly Virginia followed suit.  
  
"I have something to say. I-I'm sorry," Virginia faltered slightly before remembering her resolve to apologize and, in simple words, 'get the hell out of there.' Things were never that easy, she knew she had to explain why she was sorry. Sure enough that was what Draco said next, "Sorry? Well this is surely in the records for the first time; a Weasely apologized to a Malfoy, and I sure want to know why it's in the records. What are you sorry for?"  
  
"For the other night," As soon as she had said this Draco looked coldly at her and with great strength she continued, "I shouldn't have demanded you to be nice to Cecilia. If you are the man I think you are right now, you probably would have been nice anyway. So I'm sorry."  
  
"And what type of man am I, Virginia?" Draco had said that but Virginia knew that when he called her by her given name that she had done her good. Rising to stand, she walked towards the door, "You are a father for the first time. Now, I have to be going now. Good-bye Draco."  
  
She actually managed to get out the door and let the wind past her locks as she sped towards her apartment; hell bent on having herself a good time tonight. Knocking on Hoshi's apartment, Virginia grabbed Hoshi and brought her to her apartment. For the next half an hour or so they got ready.  
  
At 7:30 a swift knock was heard on Virginia's door. Hoshi exchanged glances with Virginia as they both went to the door. Virginia let the door open and simply stood rather stunned. Indeed, the Kyou from the party was the same Kyou that was in front of her. He seemed to notice her also and he spoke evenly, "Good evening Virginia, Hoshiko. Nice to see you again Virginia."  
  
"You two know each other?" Chase was actually surprised at the two.  
  
"Yeah, met at a party. Well let's get going…come on Chase," Virginia hooked her arm around his and steered him towards the elevator, only briefly glancing back to see Kyou kiss Hoshi on her hand before offering his arm.   
  
'Always the charmer,' Virginia thought as she stood beside Chase.  
  
~~Quelque Fois~~  
  
The four of them sat around a circle table. The waiter approached them and asked, "Vous avez choisi?" [Have you decided/chosen?]   
  
French was actually only known by Virginia and expertly she said, "Oui, je voudrais quatre l'eau minérales, s'il vous plait." [Yes, I would like four waters, please] The waiter promptly replied, "Un moment, s'il vous plait." [One moment, please]  
  
With this quick exchange of words, Virginia told her table that she had ordered waters for everyone. They nodded appreciatively and the night was off. The night went by at a normal speed, which met the date wasn't boring, but it wasn't exciting either.  
  
Come nine, all of them had the traditional seven course French meal. The waiter came to gather the plates from their dessert and asked, "Comment tu troves ca?" [How do you like it?]  
  
"C'est bon. Merci monsieur," [It's good. Thank you sir] Virginia smiled at the waiter and told Hoshi what to say also, but unfortunately Hoshi was already way ahead of herself, "C'est dégoûtant." [It's gross]   
  
Virginia looked shocked and immediately corrected the waiter's thoughts, "Désole monsieur. Mon amie ne parle pas français. Elle est stupide quelque fois." [Sorry, sir. My friend does not speak French. She is stupid sometimes] Now Hoshi didn't understand French but she was sure that 'stupide' was the same as stupid. She glared at Virginia who glared right back.  
  
Before the waiter left, Virginia requested the check, "Excusez-moi, l'addition s'il vous plait." [Excuse me, check please]  
  
"Oui, tout suite," [Yes, right away] Despite being miffed slightly about the insult on the food, the waiter brought the check to them and they walked out into the cool evening.  
  
After being left at her apartment, Virginia went inside and changed out of her outfit, which was a black skirt and navy blue sleeveless top, and into the one she was wearing earlier, low rise blue jeans, and a loose black shirt.  
  
Locking her apartment behind her, Virginia walked towards Draco's hotel. Going up the elevator and walking on to Draco's floor she had a weird feel of dread. Knocking softly on the door she was wondering if she could even be heard. She glanced at Draco as he opened the door. Only one thing registered…nice chest.  
  
Draco was wearing a pair of black slacks and no shirt; his six pack was all too visible. He opened the door wider to let her in, and she mutely acknowledged the sleeping Cecilia on one of the three couches. She smiled at the sight of her daughter and softly stroked her hair before turning to Draco, "Hope she wasn't too overwhelming."  
  
"No, she was actually very good, reminded me of myself when I was a kid," Draco said also remembering his own rough childhood, 'Ok, maybe not exactly like me.'  
  
"Really? Well, I'm glad. She really needed a fatherly figure in her life," Virginia sat down next to Draco, careful to keep the standard distance. He seemed to relax and lean back closing his eyes, "I'm sure you don't want to wake Cecilia. So it would be wise to just stay the night."  
  
Virginia's thoughts ran at the offer and realizing the truth behind the sentence she hung her head and silently mumbled, "Yeah, I guess so." Draco raised his eyebrow at the sudden agreement and got up and told Virginia to follow him. She shadowed behind him and followed him to the same room she had dumped him when he was drunk. She raised an eyebrow at him and catching her questioning look Draco stated,  
  
"Only one bed, we're sharing." How that one sentence had oh so many things wrong with it. Virginia immediately protested, "No, that's ok, I'll sleep on the couch." Draco grumbled and grasped Virginia's wrist and yanked her towards him, and she landed softly on the bed. "Very well Weasely, hold on," leaving the room abruptly he returned with his wand.  
  
Muttering a spell, or at least he had pretended to mutter a spell, he walked towards the bed and sat down, making the bed go up and down; spurring Virginia back to reality as she rose to leave, "It's fine; I'm going to go with Cecilia. Thanks for babysitting Draco."  
  
Leaving the room when a Malfoy was in it was not easy; too bad she didn't know that. Draco rose and grasped her wrist as she reached for the door, "Now, now. I blew off a dinner with Anastasia. Least you could do is tell me where you went?"  
  
At the mention of Draco's fiancée, Draco could have sworn that he felt Virginia shudder.   
  
"Why?" Draco had to lean in to hear the rest of her sentence, "Why didn't you tell me?" He was a smart lad; he figured out that she was talking about the engagement, "What? Why would I?"  
  
Virginia did shudder visibly this time and she quietly spoke, "Yeah why would you?" Yanking her wrist back she tried to get to the door, but to be stopped by Draco's body as he positioned himself in front of the door. "Move Draco"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why? Why the hell won't you just move?!" Virginia actually began lightly punching Draco and he let it go for a while before stopping her movements by grasping both her wrists and shoving her against the wall. Outraged by the restraining of her wrists she lashed out, "Let go Malfoy, you are an engaged man, what the hell are you pulling?!"  
  
"I am not engaged by my wish damn it. It's my father's doing," Draco said surprisingly softly.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy. That is none of my concern now please-"  
  
Brain functions ceased as she felt the spark at her lips as his made contact with hers. She didn't respond but after he started begging for entrance, she could not resist Draco Malfoy any more. She opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Their tongues mingled as they began a struggle for dominance.  
  
Draco's hands released her wrists as he brought his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him; intensifying the kiss. Her hands draped around his neck and slowly started going through his silky hair. One of Draco's arms released her, and slowly went to her shirt, edging up underneath the fabric. He felt her intake of breath as his hand brushed her stomach and started going higher. Reaching where her bra was supposed to be he was surprised to find nothing.  
  
She had removed her bra when she changed outfits, never thinking the impact of its absence. With this knowledge, Draco went to cup her breast and brush his finger against her nipple. Her intake of breath was even greater as she broke off the kiss for air; her hands roaming around his back freely as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck.  
  
Anything that was going to happen was interrupted with a small voice, "Daddy? Mummy?" Draco's hands flew away from Virginia as she straightened her shirt which had ridden quite far up. Luckily since Cecilia had just woken up she couldn't see in the dark well and the light was blinding, so she hadn't seen the exchange between her parents.  
  
"Wh-what is it honey?" Virginia approached her daughter who was rubbing her eyes, irritatingly. "Cecilia can't sleep. Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Never being one to refuse her daughter, Virginia complied and said, "Okay honey, come here." She lifted Cecilia up and brought her to the bed and lay her down in the middle. She turned to Draco and with a blush painted across her face she said neutrally, "Come on…Malfoy."  
  
Whether she was calling him Malfoy because she was angry with her self for giving in; or because she was angry at him for teasing her, she was angry as she slowly watched Draco get into bed on the opposite side. Sighing in compliance she got in on the other side of Cecilia and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Some time in the night Draco's arm had draped across both Cecilia and Virginia, bringing them closer to him. Those who looked saw a family.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
So people…satisfied? With that last scene I sure hope so this was 9 pages. Oh I didn't put an R rating on that part because it's really not R, almost was though.  
  
Things are heating up, obviously.  
  
Why is Kyou back? What's going to happen with Draco and Virginia? SO many questions stick around for the next chapter.  
  
Oh I am OPEN to ideas please share.  
  
Oh just a note ^^ can u tell I love shirtless Draco? I will always try to get a scene in shirtless.  
  
Preview for Chapter 9: With One Reminder  
  
So things are heating up. Virginia wants a relationship,  
  
"…I can't do this Draco, you're engaged…"  
  
Virginia has a vision,  
  
"...Cecilia is going to be kidnapped..."  
  
Boost my ego  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Hit button to review 


	9. With One Reminder

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, k?  
  
Claimer: plot line and original characters.  
  
  
  
Previously in Chapter 8:  
  
"Wh-what is it honey?" Virginia approached her daughter who was rubbing her   
  
eyes, irritatingly. "Cecilia can't sleep. Can I sleep with you and daddy?"   
  
Never being one to refuse her daughter, Virginia complied and said, "Okay   
  
honey, come here." She lifted Cecilia up and brought her to the bed and lay   
  
her down in the middle. She turned to Draco and with a blush painted across   
  
her face she said neutrally, "Come on…Malfoy."  
  
Whether she was calling him Malfoy because she was angry with her self for   
  
giving in; or because she was angry at him for teasing her, she was angry as   
  
she slowly watched Draco get into bed on the opposite side. Sighing in   
  
compliance she got in on the other side of Cecilia and she drifted off to   
  
sleep.  
  
Some time in the night Draco's arm had draped across both Cecilia and   
  
Virginia, bringing them closer to him. Those who looked saw a family.  
  
Opening the Door, To Your Heart  
  
Chapter 9: With One Reminder  
  
'Damn fucking sun…' Virginia woke up to the sun shinning through the window and straight on her face. Not shifting one bit she opened her eyes. Slowly her eyes focused despite the sun on her face and saw the outline of a very familiar face.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sleeping with his arm draped around her waist. 'Oh crap…' Virginia tried shifting to remove his arm, that didn't go so well. 'What déjà-vu man, geez. I hope I can do a better job than last time. Ok Virginia, lift arm and shift. Lift arm and shift. Yeah, not so hard, oh gods watch me mess this up…'  
  
Slowly centimeter by centimeter she lifted Draco's arm and when it was high enough that she could slip away she shifted her body and started to climb out of the bed. 'haha! Victor…y' her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sudden shift of the other bed occupant. Draco's arm, that Virginia had raised, wrapped itself around her waist while bringing her up to a kneeling position. Following that, his other arm also wrapped itself around her waist. Her arms were trapped beneath his arms and she was silenced.   
  
Waiting for the reaction of, the now awake, Draco she closed her eyes and she heard him whisper in her ear,  
  
"Running away are you now?"  
  
Swallowing the lump that was in her throat she replied with a curt yes. He seemed to respond to this as he brought her closer so that now her back was securely against his chest. Feeling his muscles and his toned torso she gasped silently. Wishing for her quick release she quickly muttered, "Let me go, Draco."  
  
"No," he said breathing on her neck. Virginia held back a whimper as Draco's lips started hovering near her neck. Slowly, one by one, Draco planted butterfly kisses on her neck. Another fiery kiss on her chin, then her cheek. Finally loosing all common sense, he kissed her on the mouth. Begging for entrance, he was disappointed as she strongly relented. Virginia felt his grasp loosen ever so little, and taking the moment she turned around and away from his grip. Stopping the kiss suddenly by pulling away she said,  
  
"I can't do this Draco, you're engaged." She became slightly afraid when he grinned and replied, "So…you're telling me that if I'm not engaged you could do this?" Virginia's face flared up at what he was insinuating. 'Absolutely full of himself, isn't he?' Virginia thought to herself as she felt a childish tug to have a bit of fun.  
  
Deciding the best course of action Virginia turned around and crawled over to where Draco was kneeling. Bringing her left hand up to caress his cheek she silkily commented, "Mr. Draco Malfoy…" she broke off her sentence as she closed the gap bringing her lips to whisper in his ear, "…you are absolutely…" she broke again. This time she felt Draco's hand moving up her waist.   
  
Recoiling back she grasped his roaming hand, twisted his wrist, and finished her sentence, "…full of yourself! I, unlike most women who come in your pathway, do not fancy the 'Great' Draco Malfoy. If you want to get laid, just run to your dear fiancée."  
  
Scrambling off the bed in a hurry Virginia walked out of the bedroom and found Cecilia watching TV. "Morning honey, how'd you sleep?" Cecilia turned around at the sound of her mother and smiled at Virginia who had her hands outstretched. Cecilia got up and hurriedly walked to her mother who scooped her up.   
  
"Cecilia had best night sleep," Cecilia spoke as she watched, from her mother's shoulder, her mum make tea. Meanwhile back in the bedroom a certain Malfoy was rubbing his soar wrist as he walked out of the bedroom to note Virginia making tea in the kitchen with Cecilia at her hips.   
  
Creeping up behind the two, Draco lunged at Cecilia and stole her away. Raising her up in his arms he said, "Morning." It was simple, at least it wasn't mean. Placing Cecilia on one arm, he brought up the wrist that he injured from the opposite arm for Cecilia to examine.  
  
"What happen here?" Cecilia quizzically pointed at the red wrist. Draco directed his eyes at Virginia who was facing him. He made eye contact and said, "Ask your mum. She did this to me." In a rapid turn of events Cecilia looked angrily at her mother, "Mum! Apologize!" Virginia looked flabbergasted at the request from her small daughter, "N-n-no honey, it was a misunderstanding."  
  
"You hurt daddy, apologize!" Who would believe it? Cecilia Malfoy was rising up against her mother to defend her father? Draco looked smugly at Virginia, who was struggling to make light of the situation. One gene Cecilia inherited, that Virginia never liked, was stubbornness.   
  
She knew she couldn't argue with Cecilia. It was next to impossible. Under her breath she mumbled an apology. "What was that Virginia? I couldn't hear you?" Draco played fool, basking in the glory. "I said I'm sorry, ok?" Smirking Draco nodded in comprehension.   
  
"Now, kiss it better mummy," Cecilia pointed to the wrist which was a rather ugly pale red. Virginia was ready to loose it. She was forced to apologize, fine. But she would not kiss his wrist better! She would not stoop that low! Virginia made no movement to 'kiss it better.' Of course, this didn't go down very well with Cecilia, "Mummy! I talk to you no more if you don't kiss it better!"  
  
Virginia was really thrown at the tone of her daughter. Cecilia had known her father for about a week barely. Virginia was starting to regret telling stories of grandeur to Cecilia about her father. Staring into the depths of Draco's eyes, Virginia closed her eyes, reached for the injured wrist and placed a chaste kiss on it. Immediately she broke contact and turned around. Continuing with breakfast she walked over to the toaster.  
  
"Cecilia why don't you watch some TV?" Draco released his grasp on his daughter and lowered her to the ground so she could go over to the TV. Once she was out of view, Virginia whipped around, a spoon in hand, and spoke to Draco, "Don't you dare do that again, or I swear to god..." she trailed off, uncertain how to threaten Draco.  
  
"Or what? You'll beat me silly with a spoon?" Draco looked amusingly at the weapon of choice. Flushing pink, Virginia spoke, "Sod off!" Not much more could be said, the phone rang after all.   
  
Draco walked over to the phone and picking it up spoke, "Malfoy here."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you have an Anastasia out here. She wishes to come up, shall I let her?" the 'man in the lobby' spoke.  
  
"That's not necessary, I'll come down."   
  
Draco hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket, and without a word left. Watching Draco steal away, Virginia got the tiniest bit curious. Getting her wand out, Virginia muttered a quick spell over Cecilia to keep her thinking that she was there cooking food. Walking out of the apartment, she quietly walked to the lobby. She exited the elevator and saw Draco and, to her surprise, the blonde bitch.   
  
Quickly Virginia maneuvered her body behind a planting pot with a large tree, enough area to cover her up. Trying to tune out the hustle of the lobby she focused intently on the voices of the engaged couple,  
  
"Draco, what happened last night? We were supposed to go for dinner. Imagine my surprise when my assistant gave me a note saying you couldn't make it. I was out shopping." 'Damn sleazy blonde bitch' Virginia thought. She was just adding more and more adjectives to Anastasia's nick name.  
  
"Important work came up," Draco didn't really understand the need to convey his every move to his fiancée.   
  
"What could be more important than me Draco?" 'What is she? She's just as full of herself as Draco, maybe that's why they are engaged.' Virginia's side comments were muted as she heard Draco's response,   
  
"Understand this Anastasia; we are only marrying because my father insists on it. Personally, I would not lower myself to scum like you." Draco dismissed Anastasia from his sight at that very moment as he walked her out to catch a cab.  
  
Virginia doubled back to the apartment as fast as she could. Grabbing the toast that was burnt now she removed the charm she had on Cecilia, and pocketed her wand, as Draco re-entered. "So what was that all about?" She was as nonchalant about it as possible.   
  
"Never you mind," Draco almost snapped but withheld. It still came out rather mean though. Virginia was certainly taken back, she didn't show it. She held out a mug for Draco that had tea in it. He took it and she walked over to Cecilia and picked her up.  
  
"I have to go. Get home and catch some forty winks or so before I help out Hoshi with some paperwork," Virginia held her daughter in her hands while exiting the room without so much as a back glance at the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
~_~_~  
  
At Virginia's apartment…  
  
Making sure that Cecilia was rather occupied Virginia plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes as she thought, 'just for a few seconds.'  
  
-  
  
Kyou stood in a dingy apartment. On the couch was Cecilia under a sleep charm. She would sleep as long as Kyou wanted her to. Reaching into his pocket, Kyou picked out some Floo powder. Yelling his destination while throwing the power into his fire place he was transported to an elegant mansion.  
  
"Ah Kyou. I was expecting you, but not this early…" a voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"I am early, but something very important concerning your son has come to my attention," Kyou was in a slight kneeling position.   
  
"Do go on. What of my son?"  
  
"Draco has been associating with a certain female Weasely; the one who disappeared. It seems that she has a daughter, Cecilia. I have Cecilia in my apartment under a sleep charm," Kyou spoke to his superior.  
  
"A Weasely? Well, well. Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, milord. She has disguised herself very well, but it's undoubtedly visible that she is a Weasley," Kyou's words were strong and confident.  
  
"I see. Good job Kyou. You've proven your loyalty to me. I admit I was surprised when the son of Fei said he wanted to join me. I thought your father's ideals against the Malfoy name was also accepted by you. I was mistaken. Send a message to the muggle-lover. Keep me informed," the voice sunk into the shadows.  
  
"Yes Lucius," Kyou bowed and went back to his apartment by means of Floo.  
  
"Well it would seem that Anastasia was correct about her assumption that my son was socializing with a Weasely," Lucius thought to himself as he returned to the shadow.  
  
-  
  
Virginia jolted awake. Long ago in her days attending Hogwarts she had a few random dreams that foretold the future. She had been gifted with the rare seer blood. Realizing the gravity of the situation she understood what was going to happen. Kyou and Anastasia are working for Malfoy's father and Kyou is going to abduct her daughter.  
  
Virginia would do anything to protect the welfare of her child, even if that meant convincing Draco Malfoy that what she saw is going to happen.  
  
~_~_~  
  
Virginia found the safest route to Malfoy's keeping her daughter well hidden in her hands with numerous charms and spells. Arriving at her destination she knocked softly twice. The door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy disheveled once again, and clad in a bathrobe only.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked rather annoyed by the situation. He surveyed Virginia and soon found that she was not with their daughter, "Where's Cecilia?"  
  
"She's right here…" a little voice spoke out from where Virginia was standing. Removing the spells from her daughter, Virginia unveiled the small petite body of Cecilia Malfoy in her arms. "In answering your previous question, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine. Come in," Draco stepped aside as to let Virginia and his daughter in. Once inside his apartment Virginia told her daughter to go play with some toys. Alone Virginia and Draco finally talked, "I had a vision."  
  
"A vision? What of the future or something?"  
  
"Yes," Virginia swallowed the lump in her throat, "I have seer blood and I used to have frequent visions while attending Hogwarts but they stopped after…" Virginia stopped and finished silently the rest of her sentence in her head, 'we got together graduation night.'  
  
"So they stopped. What did this sudden vision tell you?"  
  
"The vision reveled to me that Cecilia is going to be kidnapped-" Virginia's sentence abruptly got cut off by Draco, "By who?!"  
  
"She is going to be kidnapped by Kyou," Virginia sighed as if letting some of her heavy burden release her.  
  
"Kyou?! I knew that bastard was no good. Didn't I tell you?!"  
  
"Draco that's not all both Kyou and…Kyou and Anastasia are working for your father," It was as if Virginia released a pin and actually heard it drop for the room had gone eerily quiet. Draco's face was emotionless but his eyes were brewing with emotion.   
  
"My father? Anastasia?" Draco spoke in short fragments.  
  
"Yes," Virginia knew that Draco would be surprised but she thought that he would be a little angry. She guessed it didn't bother him… much. Of course she spoke to soon, "You're lying! I thought you knew better than to lie like this!"  
  
Draco was acting delirious. Virginia got closer to him to try to calm him down, "I swear it's true!" In an act of insanity, or perhaps he had just lost it, Draco pushed Virginia away from him and his push managed to put her on the ground. Again time seemed to freeze. Draco looked at Virginia with wild uncontrollable eyes as she realized her position… on the ground. Gathering herself she grabbed her daughter from the toys and stole out of the apartment saying one last fleeting sentence, "Goodbye forever Draco Malfoy."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Preview of Chapter 10: With My Sacrifice  
  
Virginia thinks of what to do to protect her daughter since she is alone now,  
  
"…what could I do? What… I could… but can I find the strength to do that?..."  
  
Draco struggles with the newfound information as he spies on his bride to be,  
  
"…what oh what are you up to Anastasia?..."  
  
Hi almost a year to the day that I created this story. Well guys I'm back, and this time I'm back to finish it.  
  
Boost my ego  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
Hit button to review 


End file.
